Wasting
by Alice Bekett
Summary: What if Rumpelstiltskin had another reason to take on the Dark Curse?What if he wanted to spare Baelfire from watching him waste away from a terrible illness?This is how things would change if this was the case,from little ripples,to whole storylines being changed. This deals with how the different characters would deal with the illness.
1. Regina

When Regina woke up in Storybrooke for the first time, she'd taken her time going through her 'daily routine', reveling in the conveniences that this Land Without Magic provided. Regina then went to see the havoc her curse had caused first hand, enjoying every second of her revenge. Snow White was miserable, Prince Charming was in a coma.

The cost had been high, but the result was worth it. No more happy endings for the annoying do-gooders of the Enchanted Forest.

Out of habit forged through the memories the curse provided, Regina found herself outside of _Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and Antiques Dealer_ , the shop she had given Rumple as a pastime for the years the curse was enacted. It also helped that he'd had many of the items in the Dark Castle already, and it had made sense at the time to keep that the same in this new land. For convenience sake, of course.

Regina entered the little shop, a small bell announcing her presence. She looked around at the seemingly empty, crowded shop, inhaling the scents of wood, old books, and leather. A curtain that separated the main shop from the back parted, revealing a human Rumpelstiltskin.

Gold, Regina reminded herself, was a small man. In both stature and in weight. Brown eyes peered at her through long hair, and a smile revealed several gold teeth, "Hello, dearie," his voice was quiet hoarse and rasping. Unassuming, odd, lacking the theatrics of the Dark One, "What can I do for you Madame Mayor?"

Regina watched as Gold limped over, coming out from behind the counter. A golden handled cane rested firmly in his grip, and he walked with it like he had no problem with it. Regina felt a little bit of confusion, as she'd never seen Rumple with so much as a hint of a limp, much less requiring a cane to walk.

"Just checking up on things," Regina answered smoothly, smiling.

Gold nodded, "Yes, I suppose-" his voice gave way, Gold leaned heavily against the glass counter as he coughed. He coughed harshly into a darkly coloured handkerchief, fumbling with a trembling hand before pressing it to his lips.

Regina felt her eyes widen, and her heart almost stutter in shock. She had never seen, or heard, of Rumpelstiltskin being ill before.

Gold wiped his lips, breath rattling harshly in his lungs, "I apologize, Madame Mayor. You know how the cold gets into my lungs."

The Curse to End All Curses supplied her memories then, of Gold laying in a hospital bed, coughing and choking on blood. Supplied her images of the man, choking down mouthfuls of food to keep himself going. Images of a crushed, horrible scarred ankle, elevated and swathed in ice packs. Gold, pleading with her to go out into the rain or sleet to collect his rent.

 _All this must have been from before he took the Dark One's curse._ Regina realized belatedly. Gold was human here, cut off from magic. Clearly, he'd been beyond desperate when he killed the former Dark One.

Regina smiled easily, "It's alright, Gold. I was coming over to ask if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight."

Gold's eyebrows rose, but he slowly nodded, "Of course. Would you like me to bring the wine?"

Regina nodded, "A nice red wine would be best, I believe. Bring your appetite, I'm one hell of a cook."

Gold nodded once, "What time would you like me over?"

"Does 6 work with you?"

"It does. Now, if you excuse me, if I'm to make our dinner appointment, I'm going to have to get back to work."

Regina nodded, "As do I," she stepped out of the shop, and worked her way back up Main Street, smiling at the misfortunes of those she hated.

(LINE BREAK)

At six o'clock sh0p, just as Regina had finished plating the meal, a sharp knocking began on her door. She untied the apron from around her waist, hanging it up, and smoothed out her business suit. Regina opened the door to reveal a slightly shivering Gold, holding a bottle of wine in obviously chilled fingers.

Regina ushered him inside, ignoring the rattling, horrid sound of his breathing. Gold was dressed as he was before, in a fancy suit and tie, his shoes shining in the light of her kitchen. Regina shooed Gold so he would sit at the table, and she brought the plates in, watching as he poured wine into the wine glasses she'd already set out.

"How have you been doing, Gold?" Regina asked cautiously, unsure of what to expect from him. Rumpelstiltskin had been notoriously close-mouthed about anything even remotely personal. Regina's memories told that Gold could be just the same way, depending on who asked the questions.

Gold offered a half shrug, "Can't complain, dearie. Haven't been hospitalized in a while, and I haven't run into any patches of ice. People paid their rent on time last month, and no one has tried to get out of a loan, yet."

Regina nodded slowly, "That's promising."

The pair said nothing else for the rest of the meal, though Gold did compliment her cooking skills. Gold made it through half of his dinner before setting his fork down, content to sip wine while Regina herself finished.

"I'll get you a container. You can take the rest of your dinner home with you."

Gold's brown eyes warmed, "Thank you, dearie. I'll repay the favour. Would you like to have dinner with me, same day and time, next week?"

"I think I'd enjoy that very much," Regina had seen Gold's house during her exploration of Storybrooke. She found it a little ironic that the Dark One lived in a pink, three story estate.

Gold smiled, his gold teeth flashing in the light, "Good. You bring the wine. I'll let you know what kind closer to the date."

Regina took Gold's plate into the kitchen, hearing the man follow her, the tell-tale _click-tap_ of his uneven steps giving him away on the hard tile of her flooring. Regina found a container, put Gold's leftovers into it, and snapped the lid on. She offered the container, and Gold took it in his free hand.

"Thank you," Gold said softly, shifting his weight. He looked over at the clock and winced, "I hate to dine and dash, dearie, but I have to collect rents tomorrow. That'll keep me busy most of the day-"

Gold's voice gave out, and he leaned heavily on Regina's counter as he coughed into his hand.

Regina couldn't hide the flare of terror that rose from deep in her chest when blood flecked his pale lips. Gold wiped it away with his handkerchief, breathing slowly and deeply. A wan smile blossomed, "I'll be alright, Regina. You know that."

"I know," Regina replied harshly, "have a good night."

"You too, Madame Mayor."

With that, Regina watched as Gold hobbled down her front steps, easing himself into his car. He disappeared into the cold, November, night. A cold grin spread across her features, as she thought about Gold's many weaknesses.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

 _One week later..._

Regina approached the large, pink house that Gold earned, a smirk resting easily on her lips as she took in the salmon coloured outside. Lights were on, but Regina couldn't see anyone moving around in the kitchen.

Regina knocked on the front door, expecting to be greeted. Nothing, no movement, not even a yelled invitation to come in. Regina felt exasperation rise in her throat as she knocked again. Nothing. Regina tried the door to find it unlocked.

Regina pushed it open, entering cautiously. What if something was wrong? What if Gold had been attacked? She set aside her curse-driven worry away, and entered the house proper, noting that the house smelled like the shop did.

It was clean, and Regina couldn't see any sign of a struggle. Walking quickly, Regina spotted Gold curled up on his couch, fast asleep. Regina watched as Gold's thin chest moved up and down. Relief flooded her system, partly from her cursed memories, but partly from seeing that her old mentor was okay.

Regina sighed, checking the kitchen to find a burner on, and some preparation done, but nothing more. Regina turned off the stove, and put things away as best she could, returning to Gold when she was done. The man still slept, oblivious to her presence.

Gold looked...peaceful when he slept. He looked years younger than he was, sleep smoothing out the deep lines of his face. Regina sat in one of the other chairs, determined to make sure Gold wasn't on the verge of death, yet unsure of what to do.

(LINE BREAK)

Regina woke to the smells and sounds of someone making breakfast. She felt beyond confused, sitting up in an uncomfortable chair, in an unfamiliar room. A blanket pooled around her waist, and Regina noticed that she'd been given a pillow sometime during the night.

Regina stumbled to her feet, ignoring the aches and pains brought about by sleeping in a chair all night. She threw the blanket back onto the chair, slipped on her shoes, and followed her nose into the kitchen.

Gold was there, hovering over a pan of eggs, his cane hanging from one of the drawer handles beside the stove. He looked up when Regina walked in, a shy smile hovering on his features.

"I-I'd like to apologize for last night," Gold said softly, using a spatula to move the eggs around, "I had a rather...draining coughing fit after coming back from collecting the rent. Meant to just sit for a few minutes."

"It's alright, Gold," Regina replied softly, "I-I didn't know if I should call the hospital or not."

"You made the right choice, dearie. Dr. Whale would be quite...angry with me, I believe. I've been eating, but I've still lost weight."

Regina felt a smile tug at her lips, "I can imagine...do you need a hand?"

"I've got it. I wanted to say thank you, for staying. Since you missed dinner last night, I decided to make us breakfast."

Regina smiled,


	2. Emma

As Emma dug through her wallet to find her debit card, she heard the inn's door open and close. She heard a few, uneven _click-tap_ steps of someone who walked with a cane, before a man entered her periphery vision.

Long hair, expensive suit, well looked after cane, middle aged. The man was only an inch or two taller than Emma herself, and was at least ten pounds lighter.

Granny fumbled for a roll of cash, handing it to the man, fear in her eyes, face, and body language, "It's all there."

The man nodded, his brown eyes revealing little of the man himself, Emma noted. Odd.

"Of course it is," The man was Scottish, that was for sure. His voice was low, quiet, and hoarse. It made you strain to listen to him. He pocketed the cash, and turned his sights to Emma, "I'm Mr. Gold," he extended his free hand.

Emma took the hand, shaking it, noting that his grip was firm, even with how fragile he looked, "I'm Emma Swan."

Something stirred in Gold's eyes then, something that Emma found hard to read. A small smile tugged at Gold's lips, "Emma. That's a beautiful name. Now, if you don't mind, I've got work to get back to," Gold turned, and left, leaving Emma feeling like she somehow had lost something important.

"Who was that?" Emma turned back to Granny, finally finding the debit card and handing it over.

"Our landlord," Granny seemed more relaxed now that Gold was gone, "He owns the town."

Emma nodded, trying to wrap her mind around the idea that the town was quaking in their boots over a man with a cane. Much less one who looked like a stiff breeze could knock him over. She took the debit machine from Granny, quickly completing the transaction.

Granny gave the debit card back, and handed Emma a key on an ornate key chain, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Emma smile, then made her way to her room. Storybrooke was strange, but she had a sudden sinking feeling that the people here were stranger.

(LINE BREAK)

When Emma entered Mr. Gold's shop, she hadn't been sure what to expect, but it hadn't been this. She hadn't expected Gold to be hunched over one of his glass counters, coughing harshly into his hand, face pinched in pain.

Emma couldn't hide the flair of horror when she saw blood staining both the counter and his hand. She picked up her cell phone, and almost had the emergency service dialed when Gold made a gesture to wait. Emma did, fingers hovering over the buttons.

Soon enough, the coughing subsided, allowing Gold to breathe. His breathing was shallow, and Emma could hear the rattling from across the room, but he was breathing. Gold wiped his hand off with a handkerchief, and wiped the counter off with a rag.

"I'll be alright, Miss. Swan. Put your phone away, please. I suffer from a chronic illness. Don't worry, it's not catching."

Emma nodded slowly, putting her phone back into her pocket, and striding forward, "I was just looking around town."

"Understandable. Anything catch your eye, dearie?"

Emma looked around the shop, noting that it smelled of old things: leather, books, wood. It was a pleasant scent. A mobile of glass unicorns caught her eye, and Emma felt drawn to it, watching at the light refracted through the unicorns, casting rainbows on nearby surfaces.

"You possess a good eye," Gold rasped, limping over, "It's a beautiful piece, very old."

"I-I can't buy it," Emma said, spying the price tag, "Besides, I have nowhere to put it, and no baby."

Gold nodded, "If anything in the cases catch your eye, I can bring them out for you."

Emma walked around the shop slowly, noting the odd mix of various items. Jewelery, books, weapons, glass and porcelain figurines, dolls. The list went on and on. Emma had a feeling that the space behind the curtain would reveal even more stuff, which was odd. Most small town spaces like this didn't have so many expensive items, much less items of such quality and quantity.

"How'd you get all this?" Emma asked.

"Some people come to me. Some of this is from my own personal collection. I have contacts outside of Storybrooke who inform me when interesting merchandize can be bought," Gold answered smoothly, "All of it is legitimate, Miss. Swan. Do not worry about that."

Emma blinked, "I-that wasn't what I was implying. I'm sorry-"

Gold waved a hand, "Don't worry about it, dearie. I've dealt with a great number of impolite people, and you have been beyond polite so far."

Emma smiled, "Anyway, I'm meeting Henry later. If I ever need something, I'll let you know."

Gold smiled a small smile, one that barely registered as a smile, "Of course. Have a good time with your boy."

Emma nodded, "I will. Have a good day."

Gold watched as Emma left. Once he was sure she was gone, Gold flipped the sign on his door to _closed_ , bringing a shaking hand to his head. Twenty-eight years under Regina's curse. Twenty-eight years of dinners where Regina asked him personal questions.

Rumpelstiltskin was a private man. So was Gold, but Gold thought Regina had been his friend. He'd leaned on her when he'd had no one else to lean on, asking for the occasional favour when his body wouldn't do what was asked of it.

Rumpelstiltskin had forgotten how draining his illness had been, forgotten how much effort it took to do the most simple of tasks. Forgot the disgust and pity that people showed him whenever he coughed. He'd forgotten how much his illness _hurt._

Rumpelstiltskin limped into his back room, sitting down on his comfortable chair, elevating his bad ankle, wincing at the tightness and stiffness that lingered. He stared around at his shop, a small smile playing on his features.

Regina had been...surprisingly kind to him during the twenty-eight years. She'd helped him when he needed it, shoved food at him when he couldn't stomach the thought of cooking for himself, made sure his rent was collected when Gold couldn't do it himself. She'd even driven him to the hospital last winter, when he'd fallen and sprained his already bad ankle.

A mixture of emotions, from gratitude to rage, flowed through Rumpelstiltskin's system. Regina had to have known the curse would break eventually, and knew he'd remember her kindness. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but feel ashamed, that he'd had to lean so heavily on her. He hadn't relied on anyone when he'd been a man before, even managing to make his illness out as something not too horrible when Baelfire was around.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, running a hand through his hair. He shoved his thoughts back. Emma Swan, their saviour, had come. He couldn't wallow in self pity; he had plans to work through. Rumpelstiltskin had to find Baelfire, had to find his son.

After all, if Rumpelstiltskin couldn't, all this suffering would have been for nothing.


	3. Rumple and Belle

Rumpelstiltskin knew the second the dagger hit the ground. He could feel the light magic that Regina was wielding, feel the Dark One hiss in pain at the light. He could both see and hear the others, trying to get to any of the objects that made up Zelena's magical circle.

The second the dagger hit the ground, Zelena's orders became null and void, dropping from him like a sack of rocks. At the same time, all the magic she'd asked him to do failed as well. The dagger was in no-man's-land, he didn't own it, and neither did anyone else.

Rumpelstiltskin's ankle weakened, and he felt his chest tighten. The glamours that Zelena had made him wear, the spells she'd made him use to strengthen his ever weakening body under her rule, fell away. After a year of torture, overwork, overstress, no sleep, and almost no food, Rumpelstiltskin's human body couldn't take it anymore. The Dark Curse could only provide so much in this Land Without Magic, and it had reached its limits months ago.

Rumpelstiltskin's bad ankle gave out, sending him toppling to the ground, which in turn knocked the breath from him. His lungs decided to revolt, and Rumple used the last of his strength to roll to his side so he wouldn't choke on his own blood.

In the meantime, the Dark One raged, screaming and hissing at the woman who had done this to its host. If Rumple held any strength, the Dark One would be using it to capture Zelena and put her somewhere the 'heroes' couldn't find her. As was, its ranting and raving was beginning to give him a headache.

"Gold!" Cool, strong hands were under his armpits, trying to prop him up.

Gold felt confused, that wasn't Regina's voice. Only Regina ever helped the sickly, crippled, yet terrifying, landlord-

"Call the ambulance!" The same voice shouted, "C'mon, Gold. You can't die now."

"Oh he won't, dear!" Gold went rigid at the cold, haughty voice. He felt as if he should know it, but other than terror, he couldn't think of anything else, "The curse won't let him, no matter how badly I injured him!" A manic giggle, "You should have seen him after Baelfire died!"

Memories and rage swept Gold away in an instant, the Dark One holding Rumpelstiltskin back as well. His eyes opened, and the Dark One tugged hard on the magic, knowing it would be slow and sluggish because of his weakness.

Zelena came, skidding over the hard ground, screaming. She stopped, on her knees, so she was eye to eye with the Dark One itself. All traces of her earlier humour were gone, replaced with heart-breaking terror.

The Dark One wondered briefly if she would wet herself. Oh how it hoped so. It's lips curled in a dreadful smile, "Oh, don't worry about that, dearie. Once Rumple is to his old self, he'll let _me_ out to play, I'm certain. The magic we'll use on you, dearie," The Dark One giggled, high-pitched and grating, "Will mostly be things that Rumple here never felt dark enough to use, not even when he lost everything."

Zelena's face paled, fear flashing in her eyes. She struggled weakly, but the Dark One held tighter.

"If you're lucky, he'll stumble onto one of the fatal curses first, though I doubt it. He'll listen to me when it comes to torturing you, I'm certain of it." Another giggle, "Ta for now! Count the days, Zelena!"

The Dark One was gone, leaving Rumple in its place. The hold on the magic dissipated, slumping Zelena onto the ground. She was staring at Rumple, tears leaking from her eyes, shaking with terror.

Rumple felt the world tilt on its axis, and his chest tightened once more. Ragged, liquid filled coughing filled the shocked silence. The arms, now wrapped around his thin chest, sat him up more, leaning him forward a little. Blood splattered against his skin, his suit, and the ground.

"What the hell was that!?" Emma asked.

"Dark One," Rumple felt himself wheeze, "...angry."

"You-you wouldn't do what you said, would you?" Emma's voice was tinged with fear.

Rumple let out a choked, bloodstained laugh, "she...took away...my son. Used me...like a slave..."

There was a pause, before sirens sounded, car doors slammed open and shut, and the sounds of wheels on the pavement tipped Rumple off to the fact that someone _had_ called the ambulance. Hands were everywhere, checking his pulse, prying one of his tired eyes open and shining a light in it. An oxygen mask was strapped to his face, and he felt himself be lifted into the air, then strapped onto a gurney.

The paramedics were talking to each other, to him, to David Nolan? Rumple's eyes flicked to David, noting the fact he was carrying a baby. Alarm flared in Rumple's chest. He hadn't been able to even look at the Charmings' baby without Zelena hovering, much less try to protect the child from her plot-

Shaking fingers pulled the oxygen mask down, "Charming..." Charming leaned so he was in Rumple's line of sight, "baby...he okay?" Rumple croaked before one of the paramedics returned the mask to its proper place.

"He looks fine," Charming looked shocked at his concern, cradling the baby close to his chest, "I think he'll be okay."

Rumple sighed, feeling a small wave of relief. He hadn't had time to worry about the child much, but no child deserved to be a part of Zelena's evil revenge plot. Much less a newborn.

Rumple began to cough again, and the mask was removed, he coughed blood, panting weakly for every scrap of air he could get. He felt faint, and dizzy, and _everything_ ached. His ankle, his head, his chest. His hair felt like it hurt-

Rumple felt the pinch of a needle at the crook of his arm, and was grateful when he lost consciousness.

(LINE BREAK)

Belle sat on one of the hospital's uncomfortable chairs, leaning against Rumple's bed, clutching one of his hands in both of hers. An oxygen mask marred his features, for which Belle had to reluctantly admit, was a blessing. Zelena hadn't taken care of him at all, it seemed.

Rumpelstiltskin was almost twenty pounds lighter than before, he was covered in a variety of scars, and Belle knew that Zelena had likely mentally tortured him too. Rumple's bad ankle had flared up, and an illness Belle hadn't even been aware of reared up its ugly head. It had been Regina, _Regina_ , telling the Charmings and Hook, for his illness to be revealed to her.

Belle sighed, stroked the back of Rumple's thin hand, "I'm sorry we couldn't get to you sooner," she whispered, kissing the back of his hand lightly, "I'm sorry they wouldn't listen to me. I tried to convince them to get to you first."

Dr. Whale had told Belle that Rumple would live, that Rumple would likely recover quicker than he ever had before, even with his body being as degraded as it was. Belle hoped that this estimate would be true, because she _really_ didn't want Rumple to feel trapped. He'd been a slave for a year, and the last thing Belle wanted was to have him feel like that again.

A soft knock on the door brought Belle from her thoughts. Henry and Emma stood at the door, Henry looking a little concerned.

Belle motioned for them to come in, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Zelena doesn't have her magic, and she's locked up. We're heading over to Granny's, and wanted to know if you wanted anything."

Belle found herself surprisingly hungry at the mention of food, "Could you possibly get me a burger and an iced tea? With fries?"

"No problem," Emma's gaze landed on Rumple's elevated, swollen ankle. She winced, "Was it always like that?"

Belle shrugged, "I've never seen it before. In the Enchanted Forest, I didn't even know he had a limp. Here, he told me the story after he brought magic to Storybrooke. He never mentioned his illness, though."

"Should we bring something back for him?" Henry asked.

Belle blinked, "I-I'm actually not sure. Could you possibly bring back some soup for him? I know he likes the tomato-basil."

"No problem, Belle. We'll be back in a while."

Henry smiled, "I'm glad he's okay."

"I am too, Henry. Now go on, enjoy your dinner!" Belle smiled.

Emma ushered Henry from the room, allowing Belle to relax a little. She knew Rumple would hate it if a number of people saw him like this.

Belle gently brushed hair away from his face, "We'll be alright, though, won't we?"

Rumple's breath hitched, and Belle scrambled to remove the oxygen mask so he could cough without worrying about blood catching in the mask. Weak, rasping coughs, unlike the others, escaped him. Rumple's brown eyes opened slowly, roaming the room before landing on Belle.

A smile bloomed on Belle's face, "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," Rumple rasped, "What...happened?"

"Zelena's locked up without her magic. Emma and Henry are off getting food for us. I told them to get you soup. I wasn't sure-"

"Soup is fine," Rumple interrupted, humour shining in his eyes, "What'd you get?"

"Burger and fries."

Rumple nodded, smiling weakly, "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For this," Rumple made a weak gesture at his whole body, "Didn't realize...how bad a shape...I was in."

"It's fine, Rumple," Belle soothed, "I don't mind. Maybe we can actually spend some time together before the next crisis."

A choked laugh turned into more coughing, but Rumple didn't cough any more blood. Belle hoped that was a good sign. Rumple nodded in agreement, "Tha's true."

"Do you want anything?" Belle asked, "Water? Another blanket?"

Rumple stared at her for a moment, confusion flickering before he nodded, "Can I get another blanket? And some water? I'm parched."

Belle smiled through the impulse that something was wrong, "Of course, Rumple. I'll go get you some water, and I'll ask the nurse for another blanket," she pressed a kiss onto his forehead, "I'll be right back. Do, um, do you need the oxygen mask back?"

Rumple gave a tiny nod, one that Belle would have missed if she weren't looking for it. She gently maneuvered the mask back into place, and left, hoping to be back before she was missed. She found the water quickly, and a nurse right after. Belle wasn't sure if it was because she'd been in the hospital so much herself, or if it was because they were for the Dark One, but the nurse gave her three blankets, not just one.

Belle returned to find Rumple clearly fighting off the impulse to sleep. She removed the mask again, "I'll help you sit up and drink, then you're going back to bed until Emma comes back with the food, alright?"

Rumple nodded, and Belle propped him up long enough to help him swallow several mouthfuls of the cold water. He pulled away when he was done, and she helped him settle again. She added the thickest of the three blankets to his nest, and paid special attention to making sure his bad ankle was free of the weight.

"Do you want any more blankets? The nurse gave me three."

Rumple shrugged, "Keep them...for yourself, dearie. 'M okay...for now."

Belle repositioned the oxygen mask, "There. Sleep. I'll wake you up when Emma comes back," Rumple's hand blindly found hers, and Belle squeezed it gently,"I'm not going anywhere."

Rumple's brown eyes slowly slid shut, leaving Belle alone once more.

(LINE BREAK)

An hour passed before Emma and Henry returned with the food. Henry held two iced teas, Belle was impressed that someone had thought to get Rumple a drink, and Emma held the bag of food, the bottom of it quickly staining with grease.

"One burger and fries, a container of soup, and a dinner roll. Two iced teas. Ruby says she hopes he feels better."

Belle smiled, "Next time I'll see her, I'll have to thank her. Thank you, Emma. For this. I didn't realize how hungry I was until you mentioned food."

"It's not a problem. I had to get food for my parents anyway. Just figured you guys might want some too."

"Has he woken up at all?" Henry asked cautiously, setting the drinks on the table.

"Yes. I told him you guys were getting food," Belle smiled, "He'll be okay, Henry. Why don't you go with Emma, and you can visit him tomorrow? He doesn't like it when people see him like this."

Henry nodded, "Okay. I'll be back tomorrow. Have a good night!"

Emma and Henry left. Belle sighed, shaking her head, "Rumple. C'mon, Emma and Henry just dropped the food off."

Rumple stirred, his eyes blinking open. With a shaking hand, he removed the oxygen mask, "hey."

"I'll help you sit up again. I know I'm starving."

A few minutes later, between the two of them, they managed to get the bed and Rumple into a sitting position. Belle propped Rumple up with pillows, and wheeled the table over so they could share. She unpacked the food, setting it out, and removing the lid from the soup.

"We've got iced tea, too," Belle said, "Are you going to need a hand?"

"No," Rumple replied, taking the container of soup in both hands, sighing at the warmth. Both hands trembled however, and Rumple seemed reluctant to change his mind

"There's an extra straw in the bag," Belle ripped the straw from its paper covering, and plopped it into the soup, "There. Now, your hands can stay warm while you eat."

Rumple looked sheepishly grateful, and began to slowly sip at the soup while Belle began to eat her burger. Silence reigned for the first few minutes, until Rumple leaned back, resting the soup in his lap.

"I-I don't remember much. Is everyone alive?"

"Even Zelena," Belle replied, "The baby's fine. He didn't even look like Zelena did anything to him."

"When I'm stronger," Rumple cleared his throat, "I should check him out myself. Just in case."

Belle nodded, "I think Regina checked him out, but I doubt they'll stop you. Do you want a drink?"

"Please," Rumple set the remainder of the soup back as Belle handed him the iced tea, holding it with both hands. He sipped it for a few moments, then put it back on the table, grabbing the soup again, "How's yours?"

"Very good, like always," Belle murmured around a mouthful of burger, using her hand to block Rumple's view of the half-chewed morsel, "You?"

"Hot, but much appreciated."

"You're speaking better," Belle noted, "How are you feeling?"

A half shrug, "Better than before. Though, anything would be an improvement from that."

Belle offered a shaky smile, "She can't get to you, Rumple. She can't hurt you any more."

"I know...I just," Rumple closed his eyes for a moment, "She killed Bae."

"I know, Rumple," Belle felt her voice crack, "I know, and I'm sorry. I had no idea-"

"I don't blame you, Belle," Rumple said fiercely, "You had no way to know what the price would be. Zelena orchestrated it, and it is her fault, do you understand?"

Belle nodded. Rumple smiled weakly. Silence returned until Rumple hurriedly set the soup back on the table, coughing into his hands. Belle watched, worried, as he leaned back into the pillows, breath rasping harshly in his chest.

"I'll be alright. Just give it some time."

"I know. I'm still going to worry, though."

Rumple reached for the soup again, finishing it as Belle finished the large burger. She started on the fries as Rumple used the bread roll to wipe up the excess soup from the sides of the bowl. She could practically hear the curses running through his head as his hands shook.

A knock made both Belle and Rumple jump. The empty container of soup tumbled to the ground, though Rumple managed to save the roll. Belle bent to pick it up on instinct.

Regina had the presence of mind to look sheepish at the intrusion, "Sorry. I wanted to make sure you hadn't died on us."

"Like I'd let him," Belle snorted, the hair on her arms and on the back of her neck raising as Regina entered the room properly.

Regina offered a smirk that said _yeah right._ Belle had to bite her lip, reminding herself that she had to be there for Rumple, and trying to pick fights with the Evil Queen was not a way to ensure that.

Regina waved her hand and, in a puff of purple smoke, the dagger appeared in her grip. Rumple stiffened, setting the roll on the table.

"We've decided the dagger should go to someone who won't use it to further themselves," Regina said blandly, ignoring Rumple completely, "After a lot of debating, we decided it should be you, Belle."

Belle felt shocked, "M-me? I can't-"

"You have to," Regina sneered. She handed Belle the dagger, "No one else wants it."

Belle held it tightly to her chest, both hearing the _whoosh_ of Rumple's breath. Regina turned, and stalked out of the room, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. Belle turned to face Rumple, and read his face with a clarity she'd never been able to use.

Rage, shock, sadness, betrayal all flickered over his features, his eyes dark with hate, "Debate?" he hissed between clenched teeth, "I am not some toy to be passed around-"

"I know you're not, Rumple!" Belle soothed, "I know you're not-"

"Regina should know better _,_ " Rumple hissed, "She knows what this dagger does! She does me this dishonour, this disrespect!? Those cowards-" Rumple fell into the pillows, coughing harshly, blood soon coating his lips and chin.

"Easy, Rumple," Belle wiped the blood from his face, "Rage about it later, when you're better. I don't want the dagger. I don't want you to be a slave to me."

Rumple's breathing eased, his fingers clutching the blanket in a death grip, "I can't believe her," he wheezed, "I can't believe."

"This is unacceptable," Belle growled, her eyes turning hard with anger, "I know that, Rumple."

Rumple stared up at Belle, "I don't deserve you."

"You deserve love,"Belle retorted automatically, "I love you, you crazy man. No matter what."

Belle picked up the dagger from the table, and pressed it into Rumple's hands, "Here. This is a sign of my trust with you. You don't deserve to be owned and traded between people. That's wrong, no matter what you can do."

Rumple stared, wide eyed, at Belle and the dagger in turns. He stared at the dagger for a moment, then handed it back, "and this is a sign of my trust for you. You own me, in body and soul, forever."

Belle took the dagger, "A-are you...proposing?"

"If you want it to be."

"Yes! You crazy man, a thousand times yes!" Belle set the dagger on the table, and threw her arms around Rumple's neck, "I will love you forever, and show you that your trust isn't misplaced."

Rumple hugged her back, doing his best to ensure she didn't get tangled in the lines he was attached to, "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too," Belle pulled back, tears shining in her eyes. Rumple pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Woah...did I just interrupt something important?"

Belle and Rumple jerked away from each other, Belle wiping at her eyes, "No, no it's okay."

Snow entered the room, holding her newborn son in his arms, "I realized you guys never saw him."

"Come on in!" Belle beamed, "Oh, look at him. He's gorgeous. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"A few, but we're waiting until the naming ceremony until we announce it."

Rumple snorted, "I have no idea how that silly tradition started. You should've seen Regina's, all pomp and ceremony."

Snow shrugged, "We're just having a potluck at Granny's. We still want to hold onto some of our traditions, but we don't rule a kingdom now, so," another shrug.

"I think it's a good idea," Belle stated.

Snow smiled, "Thanks. Anyway, do either of you want to hold him?" the tone of her voice implied she was only asking to be polite.

"Could I?" Belle asked, "I've never held a baby before."

"Support the head," Rumple piped up.

Snow looked slightly shocked, then remembered that Rumple had held children before. She arranged Belle's arms, and gently deposited the newborn into Belle's arms.

Belle smiled down at the little boy, "He's very handsome."

"I think he looks like David, but David isn't sure who he looks like," Snow replied.

Belle giggled, "He's got David's nose, I think."

"I know!" Snow exclaimed.

"Have you had Regina look at him for any leftover magic?" Rumple asked, craning his neck, trying to see the baby in question.

"Regina couldn't find anything. Do you think Zelena could have done something to him?"

"I didn't see her do anything, but her magic is very powerful. Most of it is intent based, as she doesn't have the best training," Rumple replied, "I think anything's possible, and I trained Zelena a little. If anyone can find out if she's done something, I can."

Snow took her son from Belle, and brought him to Rumple, "Can you check now?"

"I can try," Rumple straightened, "I might not be able to undo anything, but I can coach Regina through it if I find something."

Rumple took the newborn, gently cradling the baby, a soft smile playing on his lips. He waved a hand over the baby, nothing happening. Rumple brought the child closer to him, inhaling deeply, "Oh, you never forget that smell. Zelena hasn't done anything to him."

"Oh, thank God," Snow breathed, "Thank you."

Rumple handed the baby back to Snow, "There you go."

"Thank you," Snow repeated, "Really."

Rumple straightened the blankets, "It's fine, really, dearie."

"I should get back to David. I said I'd only be gone for a few minutes. Have a good night!"

With that, Snow all but ran from the room. Belle sat back into her chair, staring at the door. A giggle erupted. Rumple's face drew into a frown while Belle dissolved into laughter. A few minutes passed, and Belle slowly got herself back under control.

"Sorry. It's been a roller coaster tonight."

"I understand, sweetheart. Rumple sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Belle giggled again, "Let's get you laying down again, then you can sleep."

"Are you going to go home?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Not really," Rumple admitted.

"Then I'll stay," Belle stated softly.

Rumple shuffled over, patting the now empty space beside him, "You're going to hurt yourself sleeping in that chair, sweetheart."

Belle moved the table to the side, slipped off her shoes, and climbed onto the bed, wrapping herself in the two leftover blankets. She appropriated one of Rumple's many pillows, and nestled into him, sighing in relief, "I was so worried I'd never see you again."

"I was worried she'd have me hurt you," Rumple rested his head against Belle's torso, grasping her hands with his.

"I missed this. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Rumple whispered.

Belle planted a kiss on Rumple's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Rumple fell asleep far sooner then Belle did.

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note:

Holy shit this is a long one. The first bit is supposed to be confusing, as Rumple can't pull apart all his memories from one another: Gold vs Rumpelstiltskin, and the Dark One is refusing to melt back into Rumple himself (Zelena had control of the Dark One, not Rumple's thoughts and feelings), so yeah.

This is part one of a two parter. You'll see.

Please leave a review, comment, or message me. So please, tell me what you think! 


	4. Belle, Emma, Henry

_Rumple knew Emma and Henry had been worried. After less than an hour out of Storybrooke, and Emma had needed to drive the rest of the way to Boston, because of Rumple's inadequacies. From there, he'd slept almost the entire way to Boston, only waking long enough for going through security and actually boarding the plane. Then, he slept the entire way to New York._

 _The thick, city air was making it harder to breathe, and trying to keep up with his younger traveling companions was making his ankle ache. It was a downright miracle that Rumple hadn't coughed blood yet, because he felt the liquid in his lungs, rattling around, forcing him to stop searching and take the occasional break. Rumple had hoped his magic would stay with him, at least allow him to strengthen his body enough to actually_ find _Baelfire. How wrong he'd been._

 _Then, they found Bae. Rumple found out he had a grandson (then wondered how he could be so stupid? Henry had his father and grandfather's eyes.). Then, Hook had attacked, and everything had gone downhill from there._

 _Rumple couldn't breathe, his ankle had swollen to twice its usual size, and now Bae knew how ill he'd been when he took on the curse. All because a pirate thought that getting Belle to lose her memories wasn't punishment enough._

 _Rumple couldn't even call Belle, his Belle, to say goodbye. She didn't know who he was, she was terrified of him, and likely would be for the rest of her life, unless he found a way to restore her memories._

 _Rumple found himself on the_ Jolly Rodger _, barely breathing, coughing blood every other breath, unable to say more than a word or two at a time through the choking pain that tugged at every fiber of his being._

 _And to top it all off, Bae had barely spoken a word to him. He'd carried him into the car, and onto the boat. He hadn't remarked on how thin his papa was, hadn't asked how he'd found him. Nothing. Just a stewing hate that Rumple could see in Bae's eyes, and feel in his own heart._

 _Rumple couldn't even blame Bae at all. He was a monster, that deserved nothing more than death. He deserved nothing more than to die and take the Dark Curse with him._

 _What he didn't expect, was that part way through the journey, was for Bae to come down to visit. Bae pulled out a chair, and sat beside his father, determination shining in his eyes._

" _So, you were really sick, weren't you?"_

 _Rumple nodded, coughing harshly again into an ever-staining handkerchief._

" _Why didn't you tell me? I would've helped!"_

" _Nothing...could be...done. Didn't want you...to worry."_

" _Is that really why you took the curse? To save yoursel-"_

 _Rumple sat up, grasping at his son's hand, "Never...for me."_

 _Bae stared at his father for a moment, "But-"_

 _"No!" Rumple fell back, coughing harshly, spitting a mouthful of blood into the handkerchief, "Wanted to...protect you. From war...from me...dying like this."_

" _You're not dying, papa," Bae said quietly, "Not if I have anything to say about it."_

" _Thank you, Bae," Rumple wheezed._

" _Don't thank me yet," Bae smiled a crooked smile that reminded Rumple of Milah, "Thank me when we save you."_

"Rumple!"

Rumple jerked into wakefulness, grief weighing heavily on his chest. His vision was blurry, and it took him a moment to remember where he was, "Belle?"

Belle smiled at him, brushing hair away from his face, "Henry's coming over later. I wanted to know if you want to have a shower first. Or if there's anything you need."

"A shower would be nice," Rumple admitted, "I don't know if I can stand-"

"There's a chair in there. You don't have to stand. I'll help you up, and you can shower. If you'd like, I'll get you some clothes from the house."

"And my cane?"

"And your cane. I'll ask a nurse about getting you detached from all of this," Belle made a vague gesture at the medical machinery, "and then we'll get started."

Rumple waited with little concealed impatience as the nurse detached him from the equipment. She even removed the IV, noting he looked a lot better than the day before, just telling him he had to eat and drink more than his normal for the next while.

Rumple noted the advice, and waited until the nurse left until trying to stand. His ankle was still swollen and stiff, but he could put a little weight on it. With Belle's help, he got into the shower, and sat down. Belle pointed out the provided shampoo and body wash, promising to bring his own toiletries with her when she came back.

Belle kissed him deeply, "I'll be back, Rumple. I promise."

Rumple smiled, but waited until she closed the door to slip out of the flimsy hospital gown. Staring down at his body, Rumple was able to fully observe the damage Zelena had caused. He'd always been skinny and relatively short: brought about by a poor diet growing up. Now, he looked unhealthily skinny, rather than just naturally so. Scars, made by his own dagger, stood out on his pale skin. Other types of scars, burns and magical, littered his body as well.

Zelena had enjoyed finding out what the Dark Curse would rescue his body from, and she'd even found out some things Rumple himself didn't even know. That thought terrified Rumple, but now he knew exactly how much his body could withstand: a lot.

Rumple turned on the water to scalding, sitting in silence for a few minutes as the hot water eased aching muscles and got the first layer of grime on his skin. Using his hands, Rumple washed his long hair first, easing the tangles and grease out with multiple washes. Then, he started on his body, wincing whenever his hands hit a scar that he couldn't see with his eyes.

Soon enough, Rumple found himself soaking wet, naked in the shower. He didn't plan on donning the ridiculous gown again, and he-

"Rumple! I'm back!" Belle called.

Rumple mentally thanked whatever force controlled the universe at large. He wouldn't have survived this long without Belle; she was certainly a miracle.

"In the bathroom, dear. Please set my clothes on the counter, and hook my cane on the door. I'll be out in a few minutes."

There was some rustling as Belle did as he'd asked. Once he knew he was alone once more, Rumple eased himself from the shower, pulled the clothing toward him, and began to unsteadily dress himself. Thankfully boxers, sweatpants, and an oversized t-shirt didn't take much energy to pull on. He'd had to sit to put on the pants and boxers, but he'd done that for years while living as Gold.

Staring into the fogged up mirror made Rumple wince in disgust. His face looked much too thin now, his wide cheekbones looked like they would break through the skin at any moment. The lines around his face looked deeper as well, and his skin had taken on an unhealthy, ashen look. He had stubble now, too. Though he'd be damned if he ever used a straight razor again.

Rumple scrubbed at his eyes with his hands, grabbing his cane from the door, and limped into the room. His arm shook a little, and his hands were still shaking, but he felt more like himself than he'd had in a long while.

Belle, who had been sitting on the edge of his bed, looked up from the book she'd brought with her. At the sight of him, as disheveled and sick looking he still was, she beamed, "You look much better! Now, sit down before you fall over."

Rumple stamped down the image to snort, but followed his fiancee's desire, and joined her on the edge of the bed, hooking the cane on the end of the bed.

"The second I get out of here, we're going to the shop, and you're picking out a ring."

Belle smiled, "That can wait-"

"No. It can't. I made a promise, and I want everyone to know about it."

Belle giggled, "I can't fault you for that. I'm excited too. I-I have a question."

"Yes, dear?"

"What should I do with the dagger? I don't want to just carry it around in my purse like it's nothing. But I don't know where I should hide it."

"That's up to you," Rumple replied, "I've hid it in a number of places. Just make sure you remember where you put it."

Belle nodded, "Maybe I'll put it-"

"Don't tell me. The less people who know about where it is, the better."

"Sorry, I-I'm just new to this."

"I trust you with this, Belle. More than anyone. You'll protect the dagger with all your power, I believe that with my whole being."

"Thank you for trusting me like this. It must be hard, after all that's happened."

Rumple sighed, "I don't have Bae anymore, and now, it seems, I can't trust Regina at all," his voice cracked, "You're it, Belle. I have a grandson, but I doubt he wants anything to do with me."

Belle took Rumple's chin in her hand, turning his head so he would look at her, "Ask Henry himself. He's coming later, and he seemed really excited. He wants to know his family, Rumple. He still loves Regina, even after everything. He can learn to love you, too."

"I'm much worse, than Regina," Rumple whispered, "So much worse."

"No, you're not. You still have good in you, still have love. I love you, no matter your faults. Henry will love you for all you are, too."

"Thanks, Belle," Rumple smiled.

Belle hugged him, burying her face in his hair, "You stubborn man."

Rumple smiled, reaching back to touch Belle, "You're a stubborn woman."

A knock on the door made Belle pull away, smiling through her hair at Rumple. Emma and Henry came in, Henry carrying a cardboard tray of drinks.

"We weren't sure if you'd had breakfast or lunch," Emma explained, holding up a bag from Granny's, "Don't worry, we brought our own."

"Thank you, Emma."

"Hope you still like burgers," Emma smiled sheepishly, "Both of you. I asked Ruby what you two usually get."

"It's fine, Ms. Swan," Rumple replied smoothly, "Thank you for your kindness."

"It was my idea," Henry smiled, setting the tray of drinks down, "We were gonna eat first then come over, but I didn't know if-"

"Yeah, yeah, kid. They get it," Emma smiled, "You're excited."

"There's another chair over there," Belle pointed to the other empty side of the room, "I'll sit on the bed with Rumple, you guys can have the chairs."

"Thanks Belle!" Henry sat in the available chair while Emma retrieved the other.

Belle began to dig through the bag of food, giving Rumple his before finding hers. Emma pulled out a grilled cheese for herself, and handed Henry a hot dog. Rumple dug into the bag, and drew out a few packets of ketchup.

It took two tries, for his shaking hands to open a packet, but he got the ketchup on the burger without a problem, earning a small smile from Belle. Rumple set the empty packet on the table, and began to eat, doing his best to ensure his shirt's cleanliness.

"What happened?" Henry suddenly asked, pointing at a long scar that ran down the length of Gold's forearm, on the right side.

Rumple's eyes widened marginally, and he dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. He stared at the scar for a moment, before his eyes lit up, "Ah! Yes, I remember now-"

"You don't remember how you got that? It's huge!"

"I've lived for three-hundred years, dearie. Things tend to blur together a little," Rumple retorted. He twisted his arm so he could see better, "You see, Henry, when I was a grown man, I was called off to war."

Belle stiffened. Rumple offered a comforting smile. This wasn't the story of how he'd damned himself and Bae, this was just a small step in the journey.

"We were trained first, not very well, but we didn't know that. We thought we were going to be the best soldiers in the Frontlands. A week into our training, a few days before we were going to be shipped off-"

"Wait a second, a week? That's it?"

"We were in a war, short on soldiers. They taught us what could save us against a human, and that was deemed good enough," Rumple sneered, "It was ugly, but all wars are."

Henry nodded, popping a french fry into his mouth, "Well?" The boy sounded nervous.

Rumple internally berated himself, "The town drunk approached me, swinging his sword. Started yelling at me, I can't remember what about, but he was very angry. I didn't have my sword with me, y'see I was heading into town to sell some of my best cloth and thread, so I could afford a decent sword for myself. The best I could do, under the circumstances, was try to protect my head with my arm."

"So, he knocked you down, and tried to kill you?"

"In the middle of the street, in full view of the constable," Rumple snorted, "Bloody fool. He was shipped off earlier than the rest of us. He was dead before we got to the front."

"Wow," Emma breathed, "That's, thats-"

"Kinda sad, but kinda cool. Who was the war against?"

"Ogres."

"You mean, the big, one-eyed thing that Mary Margaret and I saw in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Big, ugly brutes," Rumple winced, "I've gone against them a few times since, and I've always been surprised at the level of cruelty they posses for everyone and everything they come across."

"So, how did you survive the war?" Henry asked.

"I never got a chance to go into battle. I was injured," Rumple's voice became sharper.

Thankfully, Henry took the hint, "How did you learn to spin?"

"The spinsters I grew up with taught me," Rumple's voice softened again, and the tension that had been building in his body drained away, "I had strong, nimble fingers, and they knew I could excel in spinning and weaving. They taught me all they knew, and taught me to read."

"Really?" Belle asked, "I thought you learned later." 

"No. I knew my letters and numbers before I became the Dark One. I taught Bae to read, as well. I wasn't the best reader, but after even just a month of practice helped immensely, much less three-hundred years."

There was a pregnant pause, in which all four people ate in silence for a few minutes. Henry drank some of his drink, "So, why did you take on the Dark Curse? The book didn't say."

Rumple choked on his iced tea. _Of all the questions-_ He coughed harshly into his elbow for a few moments, Rumple took a deep breath, "Many reasons. Mostly to protect your father."

"Why?"

"The Ogre War. They were desperate for soldiers, and they were sending children to the front because there weren't enough adults to do all the fighting anymore. They were going to conscript Bae, and I couldn't sit by and watch that happen."

Henry nodded, once again eating his food like what Rumple had told him was nothing.

Rumple sighed, "And I was very sick. I watched the spinsters who raised me die of illness, and I couldn't stand to do that to Bae. I thought that the curse would kill two birds with one stone."

"You're sounding a lot better," Rumple's gaze snapped up to Regina, who was leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest.

"No thanks to you, dearie," Rumple's voice was flat, a hint of the growl he used when he was truly _pissed_ sneaking into his tone, "Decided to kill Zelena yet? It'll be quicker than what the Dark One will do to her."

"You _are_ the Dark One," Regina scoffed.

"The Dark One resides in my body, but since Bae came into my head, and Zelena controlling me, we've been more...separate then we have ever been. I was a man before I took on the curse, dearie, and the Dark One is an entity of its own."

"Right. So, you're telling me-"

"It's a curse Regina," Rumple stated, trying to drown the rage beginning to build in his chest, "The Dark One is its own, twisted entity. It's up to the person who's cursed to fight back or not."

"Have you fought back before?" Emma asked.

"You're all here, aren't you?" Rumple retorted softly, "And I never killed Bae, or hurt him on purpose. Didn't kill Belle when I thought she'd betrayed me, and I haven't killed Regina yet."

"Wait a minute, it's like having another...person inside your head?"

"Not usually, dearie. Do you know the impulse thoughts we humans are prone to? Like, wondering what would happen if you tumbled down the stairs, or stabbed someone? The thoughts that come from nowhere, and you feel horrible that you've had them at all?"

"Yes," Emma admitted slowly.

"It's like that, but with everything. Thoughts, emotions, ideas, opinions. They come from nowhere, and they are _very_ hard to control. I've fought against this curse for three-hundred years, and I've been doing a damned good job, all things considered."

"How?" Regina threw her arms out in frustration.

"Because almost all of my actions have been driven by trying to find my son. I ended two Ogre wars, I lead thousands of children home, I cured a plague that only affected the young. I aided the Frontlands in repairing their land, economy, and home," Rumple snarled, "I have never unleashed my full power on anyone, not even any of the heroes who tried to kill me over the years, and that includes Hook. I never intentionally went out of my way to harm children, and I've saved more lives than you can count!"

"Really!?" Henry exclaimed, "That's amazing."

Regina stared in amazement, "You're lying."

"I'm not," Rumple snarled through clenched teeth, "I'm no saint, but I have done good in my life, even with the Dark One screaming in the back of my mind."

"Wow," Emma breathed, "Are you sure you're a villain?"

"Sadly, dearie, the amount of dark magic I've used outweighs the good. I've done a lot of bad things in three-hundred years."

"Well I think-"

"No one asked you what you think, dearie," Rumple leveled a glare at Regina that made her freeze in place, "Now, I suggest you get out before I skin you alive."

"What, why?"

"You bloody well know why!" Rumple thundered, "You insulted me, insulted the Dark One, by outright saying that I wasn't to be trusted, and gave the dagger to someone other than me!"

Regina stared at him for a moment, her mouth agape slightly with shock.

"You might want to close your mouth on the way out, Regina," Belle called, "You don't want anyone to know how badly you pissed off your teacher!"

Rumple sat back on the bed, taking in several deep breaths, and counting to ten in all the languages he knew. A few minutes later, he sighed, "Sorry."

"No, no. It's fine," Emma replied, "That was kind of cool, actually."

"Wow. The book never mentioned all the good stuff you did!"

"Of course it didn't. I'm a villain, remember? Villains can't be nice."

Henry popped the last of his french fries into his mouth, "Anyone else have any garbage? I can take it with me."

The three adults shook their heads. Henry went out into the hallway to find a garbage can, missing the fact there was one beside the door. Gold found he wasn't very hungry, but decided he should finish his meal. Otherwise, Belle was likely to force feed him.

"When do you think you'll be out of here?" Emma asked around a mouthful of french fries.

"Within the week," Rumple replied smoothly, "As you can see and hear, my lungs are already about as good as they ever get. My leg will be back to normal within a day or two, and I've eaten more in the last twelve hours than I did in two days with Zelena. I'll be back to my normal, deal-making self soon."

"That's...good," Emma replied lamely.

"Yes it is," Belle smiled, "Thank you for being so honest with Henry."

"I'm sure the boy has more questions."

"Of course he does, but it's good that you're answering them."

Rumple nodded, eating the last bite of his burger, then starting on the fries, "What are your plans for the day, Ms. Swan?"

"Hang out with Henry, I think. Maybe go to the park. I think David wants to teach us how to sword fight."

"That'll be good for you and Henry," Belle rolled the burger wrapper into a ball, "Should be fun."

"Yes. Nothing like fighting to bring the family closer together," Rumple muttered.

Emma snorted, "Yeah, well. There are worse things."

"True enough," Rumple replied quietly.

Henry burst back into the room, "Sorry! One of the nurses stopped to say hi, and I asked her who she was before."

"Who was she?"

"A midwife!" Henry beamed, "Isn't that cool? She helped Mary Margaret with your brother!"

"Very cool, Henry!" Emma smiled.

"Anyway, what do I call you?" Henry asked, looking at both Belle and Rumple.

"Just call me Belle for now."

Rumple shrugged, "Whatever you'd prefer, I'd suppose."

Henry nodded, thinking, "Can I just call you Gold for now? Until I can think of something else?"

"Of course," Rumple offered a timid smile.

Henry smiled back, "Can I ask some more questions?"

"You just did."

Henry rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean!"

"Yes I do. Go ahead. We don't know when the next world-ending crisis will occur."

Emma snorted.

Henry glared at her, "What is it like to have both your memories, and Mr. Golds?"

"Confusing, at first," Rumple admitted slowly, "They didn't quite match, and three-hundred years is a long time to live."

"Now?"

"I've compartmentalized it. Makes it easier to find things that have to do with this world."

"Do you miss having dinners with my mom?"

"Gold does," Rumple said slowly, "She was...kinder to me than she was anyone else, save for you. I'm not sure why. Maybe she took pity on the crippled Gold, maybe she was looking for blackmail after the curse was broken."

"How old are you?"

"Do you want an exact number? I was never sure of my birth year, since my father never told the spinsters. I'm three hundred...forty? Fifty? I'm not sure."

"Wow," Henry breathed, "That's awesome."

"Do you want to know anything else?"

"How'd you hurt your ankle if you didn't fight?"

Rumple's heart skipped a beat, and his blood ran cold, "Didn't the book say?"

"I know you hurt yourself," Henry replied slowly, "It doesn't say how."

Rumple felt his jaw muscles twitching. He could imagine the horrible pain of the huge, metal, twenty-pound mallet caused when it crashed into his ankle. He remembered his commanding officers, stepping on the crushed bones, kicking them, so the damage was even worse.

"A _really_ big hammer."

"Oh," Henry swallowed dryly. There was a pause, "I don't think you're a coward."

Rumple refused to meet Henry's gaze, "Yeah?"

"I think that it's braver that you faced the bullying and teasing of the others, rather than go out and leave Neal alone."

Rumple felt his grip on the fabric of his pants tighten. Belle gently nudged his left leg with a sock covered foot.

"I think it's braver you hurt yourself so you could stay, no matter what everyone else said."

Rumple hid his too-expressive eyes behind his hair, refusing to look up at Henry at all. A tight lump had formed in his throat, making it almost impossible to breathe. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes, though Rumple was determined not to cry in front of others.

Henry stood up, and gently hugged Rumple, Rumple returned the embrace carefully, unsure of what to do.

"Thank you, Henry," Rumple croaked, swallowing hard.

"Anytime, Gold," Henry pulled away.

"I think we've take more than enough of your time," Emma said hurriedly, "C'mon, kid. We'll go meet David at the park. He'll teach us how to fight."

"Cool. See you later Belle, Gold. We've got to do this more often."

Rumple sat in shocked silence while Emma and Henry packed up their things and left.

"I told you he loved you, Rumple," Belle said gently, "See? You're not the monster you think you are."

Rumple made an odd noise between a whimper and sob. Belle held him close, allowing him to bury his face in the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for a while, before Rumple pulled away.

"I've got to elevate the damned ankle."

Belle moved off the bed, allowing Rumple to move back onto the hospital bed, propping the swollen, angry joint onto several pillows.

"There we are," Belle smiled.

Rumple bit back a yawn. Belle pushed him gently back into a laying position.

"Get some rest."

"But-"

"No protesting. You're going to sleep. I'm going to go home, shower, change, grab another book or two, and come right back."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do," Belle kissed Rumple, "Get some rest. I'll be back before you know it."

Rumple's lips twitched, "I know."

Belle waited until Rumple was asleep before she left, slipping the dagger into her purse as she went.


	5. Zelena's Just Desserts

Author's Note:

This one takes place shortly after the last two chapters took place, after the hospital.

Torture ahead, be warned.

This is where shit starts to get pretty AU, so look here for a sec. Some major differences:

-Rumple gave Belle the real dagger. He has several fake ones planted around Storybrooke. Only Belle knows where the real one is.

-Regina destroyed any trust she and Rumple had between each other when she refused to give him the dagger outright. Rumple views it as a serious breach of trust.

-Rumple hasn't killed Zelena yet

-The heroes are actually going to pull their heads out of their asses and think for five minutes, even if it hurts their heads and morals.

-actions have consequences, and Zelena needs to pay. Even if its not in a way anyone else can get behind. The Dark One has to be sated.

(LINE BREAK)

It had been two weeks since Rumple had left the hospital. Almost three since Zelena had dropped the dagger. Almost a month since Zelena had killed Baelfire, Rumple's son.

The Dark One was constantly humming under Rumple's skin, constantly screaming in the back of his mind. Not even spinning was calming it. The Dark One wanted blood, wanted to taste Zelena's fear, wanted to taste her pain, wanted revenge.

It was taking all of Rumple's strength to keep the Dark One from hurting everyone else. It left him with pounding migraines, shaking hands, and nausea so bad that he hadn't eaten in three days for fear of puking it back up. Rumple was tense, barely present in the moment for fear of losing control of the Dark One.

Belle was worried, Henry was worried, even the Charmings seemed worried. But nothing could be done. Zelena was still locked up, robbed of her magic. The Blue Fairy wouldn't let him go near the wicked witch, with good reason.

Rumple was sitting in Granny's, hands clenched in front of him, shaking. An iced tea sat untouched to his right. Even though his stomach was rumbling from hunger, no food sat in front of him. His brown eyes were focused on a random spot on the far wall, focusing on nothing.

The slamming of a key on the table jerked him from his ever present battle. Rumple raised weary eyes up to Charming, whose face was clouded in a myriad of emotions.

"Take her out, and do whatever you're going to do before we change our minds."

Rumple blinked, the Dark One momentarily silenced as he tried to process, "What?"

"Take Zelena, and do whatever it is you want to do."

Rumple couldn't believe his ears. He looked at Belle, who nodded, her lips a tight line, "Go on.

Rumple took the key in a white-knuckled grip, "Don't come to the basement. No matter what."

Before Belle could reply, he was gone in a puff of purple magic.

Belle stared at Charming, "What are you doing?"

"He's no use to us like this."

"But you're sentencing her to a horrible death."

"I know. But we voted, and it was a majority."

"Who voted for what?"

"Don't know. The Blue Fairy counted."

Belle nodded, swallowing nervously, "Hopefully he'll be back to normal after this."

David had nothing to say, simply striding out of the restaurant. Belle stared at her burger, her stomach twisting itself into knots. She put a pile of bills on the table, collected her things, and left. She would return to her library, and work.

Hopefully, the people of Storybrooke would be able to take her mind off of the horrors that would soon occur in her basement.

(LINE BREAK)

Rumple strolled into Storybrooke's police station, a small smile beginning to form on his lips. The Dark One was muttering away, whispering plans into his eager ears. He twirled the key around on one finger, enjoying the feel of the heavy metal in his hand.

Emma was nowhere to be seen. Good, he didn't want anyone to see any of this. It was too personal, too raw. The Dark One was going to come out to play, and Rumple wasn't sure how it would handle other people.

Rumple rounded the corner, to see Zelena reading a newspaper in her cell. At the sound of incoming footsteps, she looked up. Numb hands dropped the newspaper, and her face drained of all colour.

"They wouldn't. They're heroes."

"They did," Rumple waved the key in front of her, "and I'm here."

"No," Zelena pleaded, "Rumpelstiltskin-"

"Not anymore, dearie!" The voice was theatrical, high-pitched.

Zelena shrank away, "Please, no."

"Oh, yes," The Dark One descended upon its victim.

(LINE BREAK)

Rumple came back to himself, feeling exhausted, dizzy, and faintly nauseous. He reeked of blood and sweat, and he felt...filthy. Staring down at himself, he noted he was coated in a thick layer of blood. Satisfaction welled up. Clearly, the Dark One was done playing. If there was anything left, it would be Rumple's turn, after a shower.

Rumple trudged up the stairs, into his house proper. He listened for Belle, and heard no one. _Good._ He entered one of the bathrooms, not caring if he used the master bath or not, and turned the water on as hot as he could.

Rumple showered for over an hour. Going over every crevice, every inch of himself to ensure Belle wouldn't find a piece of flesh in his hair, or blood smeared on his hands, or under his finger nails. Belle didn't deserve to deal with the darkest parts of himself, that Rumple couldn't even remember.

When Rumple was done, he magicked himself some clean clothes from his closet, and made his way back to the basement, wondering if there could be anything left of Zelena. He would figure out his plan from there.

Opening the basement door opened up a floodgate of smells, and hale remembered delights of the human body. Blood stained nearly every available surface, Rumple could smell the sour stenches of urine and fear, could taste the metallic scent of pure terror on his tongue.

Rumple's eyes scanned the room, and they landed on the scraps of flesh and bone that were what was left of Zelena. He had no idea what the Dark One had done, but clearly it had killed her, and beyond. With a wave of his hand, the room was cleaned. The only thing remaining was Zelena's remains. Rumple would burn her, with every spell imaginable on the pyre to ensure she could never, _ever_ come back.

Rumple climbed the stairs again, falling onto the couch in his living room. The Dark One was eerily silent, lounging in its usual place, dozing. Apparently, torturing Zelena had taken more work than Rumple had thought.

Rumple sat for what felt like an eternity, but was more likely only a few minutes, before he got up, and tried to locate his cell phone. It took a few minutes, but he did find it, charging on his kitchen counter. He dialed Belle's number.

Belle answered it on the second ring, "Rumple!"

"Belle," Rumple breathed, "I-I'm done."

"I'll be right back home. Stay put, alright? I'll be right there."

Rumple nodded, and belatedly realized he'd nodded when she hung up on him. He stared at his phone for a moment, before flipping it shut.

A few minutes later, the front door slammed open, and Belle rushed in, clutching her purse.

Rumple smiled, "Belle!"

"It's been _days._ I was so worried, but you warded the doors, and no one could get in-"

"No one would have wanted in, sweetheart," Rumple interrupted, "The Dark One is keeping the memories of what I did. I don't remember a damned thing, other than getting Zelena from the cell and waking up at the basement door an hour ago."

"What did you do for an hour?"

"Cleanup."

"Oh..."Belle's face twisted, "I-I know the Curse made you do this-"

"Don't ask me, Belle. That man I was is long gone. Besides which, I don't remember anything of the last few days. Truly, Belle. I don't remember a damned thing."

"I believe you," Belle searched his face, "I really do. Now-"

Rumple's stomach growled loudly, catching both Belle and Rumple by surprise.

"Have you eaten in the last three days?"

"I-I don't know."

Belle sighed, "Lets go to Granny's then. It'll be busy, but you can tell me if you feel any better or not."

Rumple nodded, and followed Belle outside, into the cold air of Maine. Belle looped an arm through Rumple's as they walked. The walk was quiet and brisk, and Rumple reveled in the complete silence in his head. The Dark One had never been this quiet, even back in the Enchanted Forest.

"You look better than you did."

"I don't have the Dark One screaming at me anymore. I don't have to hold it back from lashing out against anyone and everything right now. It's a pleasant change."

"I can imagine. Thank you for protecting us."

"It wanted to hurt you, and Henry. I couldn't let it."

Belle smiled up at Rumple, "Of course you couldn't. What are you thinking about getting?"

"Anything that has a large serving size."

"Burger and fries it is, then," Belle laughed, "I was thinking about getting some chicken. You've made it for me before, but I've never had some from Granny's."

"Sounds good. You can have some fries if I can steal a bite of chicken."

"Like I wasn't going to steal some fries anyway."

"I know, but I was hoping to deter you," Rumple opened the door, allowing Belle to enter first.

The entire restaurant fell completely silent. Rumple looked around at all the faces, who were staring at him. The majority of the people looked terrified. Only a few looked pleased.

"Did I miss something?" Rumple asked Belle.

"No. Word spreads quickly of your evil deeds," Leroy called from the bar.

"I rid the town of a complete and utter menace."

"Too bad you couldn't do yourself in, too. Then we'd be menace free," Rumple heard Leroy mutter.

Rumple rolled his eyes, "I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here for dinner."

"We don't serve murderers here," Granny called, hands on her hips, determination shining in her eyes.

"So, you'd serve me before I got rid of the pest? And you're still serving ninety-nine percent of the people here, dearie. Rather prejudiced, don't you think?"

"We've never murdered people!" Charming thundered. Rumple realized he was sitting with his family, Regina included.

"Yes you have. All those bandits, minions, and villains," Rumple used air quotes to emphasize his sarcasm, "Almost all of them were people, or they were sentient. And I see you're still serving Regina."

"She's trying to redeem herself!" Snow blurted.

"I stopped the Dark One from killing all of you for nearly a month, dearie. If that doesn't deserve some credit, then clearly you people are a lot stupider than I thought."

"Rumple," Belle said softly, "C'mon, we can go home. We'll eat there."

"Of course," A sick smile twisted over Rumple's features. The Dark One stirred, "Consider your rent doubled. I expect it dropped off in my shop on the first of the month if I'm no longer welcome here."

Granny stared at Rumple, but couldn't get a reply out before Belle practically dragged him out of the diner.

Henry stood up from his table, grabbing his coat, "You guys put it to a vote!"

"We regretted it immediately!"

"Yeah, and you couldn't save Zelena, but this is ridiculous. You saw how hard he fought the Dark Curse. He didn't act until you guys said he could, and now you're persecuting him for something the Dark One did."

"Henry, sit back down."

"No. I'm going to go eat with Grandpa Gold and Belle. If he's no longer welcome, I'm no longer welcome."

"Henry!"

"No," Henry glared at both of his mothers, "Did you guys even _read_ his story? He hates himself enough without having the whole town hating him too, much less the people who are supposed to be his family."

Regina snorted, "He's not my family."

"He's my biological grandfather," Henry retorted, "and you're the person who raised me. You all have one common thing that makes you stick together: me. If you can't deal with each other, I'm going to do the same to you."

"Henry! We did nothing wrong."

"Grandpa Gold just wanted to eat something!" Henry exclaimed, "And everyone chased him out. Did no one see his facial expressions but me? You guys hurt him, and that's not okay, even if he did kill Zelena."

The whole diner remained in stunned silence, even after Henry stormed out. Slowly, people returned to their meals. Emma stood, grabbing her coat.

Snow grabbed her arm, "No, Emma. Give them some time to cool down. Henry will see reason, you'll see. He'll hear what Gold did to Zelena and be back before too long."

Emma sank back down into a seated position, "I don't think that's whats going to happen. Henry's pissed."

"It'll work out, Emma," Snow soothed.

"Then why do I feel like he was right?"

No one had an answer for her.

(LINE BREAK)

Henry knocked on Gold's front door, standing back so whomever was inside could see him. The door creaked open, and Belle poked her head out.

"Henry! What are you doing?"

"I'm eating with you and Grandpa Gold."

Belle blinked, "Why?"

"Because they were way out of line, even if Grandpa did some unspeakable things to Zelena. He didn't act until they told him he could, and this isn't fair."

Belle smiled, opening the door fully. Henry stepped in, took his shoes off by the door, and hung his coat on the coat rack.

"I haven't been in here," Henry noted, "It's nice."

Belle smiled, "I really like it. It's very quaint. Rumple has a lot of antiques strewn around, so be careful."

"Where is he?" Henry asked.

"In the kitchen!" Gold called, "Making a late dinner. Anything you fancy, my boy?"

Henry shrugged, "Not really," he rounded the corner to see Gold standing in front of his open refrigerator.

"Care for breakfast?" Gold asked, "I can cook eggs in any way you might want them."

"Scrambled?"

"Yes."

"With cheese?"

"And bacon, if you'd like," Gold tossed a smile over his shoulder. It didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yes please!"

"Then it shall be done," Gold pulled out a carton of eggs and an unopened package of bacon, "It'll be a while for everything to cook. You don't have to wait here."

"Yes he does," Belle entered the room, holding a book to her chest, "We're spending time together, even if we're just watching you cook."

Belle sat at Gold's counter, patting the stool beside her, "Come on, Henry."

Henry sat on the stool, and watched as Gold moved around the kitchen, beginning to cook. The only sounds were the sounds of sizzling bacon, Belle turning pages in her book, and Henry accidentally kicking the stool or the counter when he moved to look around.

"Did you ever teach my dad how to spin?"

Gold looked up from the pan of bacon, "Yes, I did. He was never quite as good as I was, but he could've easily supported himself by making a lot of the cheaper threads and fabric."

Henry nodded, "What else can you do?"

"Well, I learned how to spin when I was just a lad. I took to that very quickly. I can make some of the highest quality thread you'll ever see. I was taught how to use a loom after that, then to sew. I can do a little lace making, but I don't often do that. Too delicate, too time consuming."

Henry nodded, "What about Gold?"

"Well, Gold can do a great deal of things. He can repair and restore a great deal of things, from jewelery to furniture, to music boxes."

"Huh. Will you teach me to spin."

"If you'd like," Gold offered a timid half smile.

Belle hid her amusement behind her book.

"Can you teach me tomorrow?"

"Don't you have school?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

An uncomfortable silence fell, as Gold pulled some plates from the cupboard. He put some bacon on each, then started with the eggs. He plopped two eggs into the pan, and got a bowl.

"Do you want one egg, or two?"

"Two please!"

Gold cracked two eggs into the bowl, whisking them with a fork. With a wave of his hand, a cheese grater floated from a drawer, and the cheese removed itself from the refrigerator. As Gold flipped the eggs in the pan over, cheese was grated over Henry's eggs.

"Do you want toast?"

"Yes please," Belle and Henry said in unison.

Gold put pieces of toast in the toaster, and scooped the eggs out of the pan. He put Belle's plate in front of her, and handed her a fork and knife. Belle put the book down, and began to eat. Gold put Henry's plate down, handing him some utensils.

Using a knife, Gold cut out the middle of two pieces of bread, buttering both sides before putting them in the pan. After a few moments, he cracked an entire egg into each hole, and waited for it to cook.

"What are you making?" Henry asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"Eggs in a blanket. One of my favourites."

Henry nodded appreciatively. The toast popped, and Gold left his eggs for a moment to bring the toast to his family. Gold retrieved a butter knife and the butter, and left them for Belle or Henry to use if they wanted.

Gold flipped his eggs, and waited until the other side was cooked, inhaling the familiar scent of toast and eggs. When he got the eggs onto his plate, he turned the burner off, moving the pan to a cool burner.

Gold joined his family at the counter, standing across from them. He leaned against the counter as he ate.

"You make better scrambled eggs than Granny does."

Gold's lips twitched, "I'll let you in on a little secret Henry. Granny doesn't use real eggs when she makes scrambled. She uses the liquid carton ones."

"Really?" Henry's face twisted in disgust, "No wonder they taste weird. Is there anything else she does that with?"

"No. Just the scrambled eggs. I don't even know why. It's not as if it saves time."

"How do you know that?"

"I was looking for rent one day, went into the kitchen, and found Granny with the carton of liquid eggs in her hand. It was pretty funny, actually."

"I can imagine," Belle giggled. She turned to Henry, "What are you going to do after this?"

Henry looked down at his mostly empty plate, "I didn't think that far ahead, actually."

"You're more than welcome to stay here," Gold said immediately, "Just make sure to tell both your mothers where you are."

"I don't have any of my stuff!"

"Not a problem, dear boy. I can conjure you some pajamas and whatever else you need. I've plenty of rooms for you to choose from."

"It'll be fun," Belle smiled, "Like a sleepover."

"Okay," Henry pulled out his phone, "I'll let them know I'm staying, but they won't be happy about it. Are you going to be okay?"

"I've set some wards on the house that stop people from entering when they have bad intentions."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I will be, Henry. No matter what they try to do. You're here of your own free will, and can leave whenever you wish."

"Thanks, Grandpa Gold," Henry smiled, "And thanks for dinner."

Rumple ate the last of his dinner, "If I remember what its like to be a young boy, you probably want to go exploring, don't you?"

Henry looked sheepish, "I don't want to impose."

"Anything that's locked is to be undisturbed. If you don't know what something is, come find me. Don't touch anything fragile, and if you break it you buy it."

Henry's smile turned mischievous, "Seriously?"

"Yes. Be careful, and if anything starts to glow, or do anything out of the ordinary, leave the area and come get me."

"Will do!" Henry slipped off the stool.

"You just gave him free reign of the house?"

"He can't get into our bedroom, the attic, or the basement. I've locked the doors on any rooms that have anything dangerous in them."

Belle picked up the plates, and set them into the sink,"How are you, really?"

"I'm just tired. I'll be alright, sweetheart."

Belle wrapped her arms around Rumple's neck, on her tip-toes, she kissed him, "If you want to talk, I'm here."

"I know," Rumple replied.

Belle hugged him tightly, "It's getting late. I have to open the library early tomorrow, since I closed it early today. I'm going to go to bed."

"I'll be up in a while. I'm going to make sure Henry actually gets some sleep tonight. Regina and Emma are going to be angry enough with me."

"Yeah. They're going to be mad. Night, Rumple."

"Night, Belle."

Rumple walked into his living room, and sat down. He could hear Henry poking around upstairs, and he smiled. His illness may have been part of why he lost his son, but it had also help him get closer to his grandson.


	6. Henry's Spinning Lesson

Rumple brought the spinning wheel from his office, setting it in the middle of the shop, where there was plenty of space. After some digging, he found a smaller spinning wheel, more suited to Henry's size, much like the one Rumple himself had used when he was younger.

On the floor were two baskets of wool, prepared so they could be spun into thread. The spinning wheels were prepared, so that when Henry arrived, all Rumple had to do was teach him to spin. In the corner, was a loom. It was old, and old fashioned, but it would do the job. If Henry was interested, Rumple had also found a smaller loom like the ones he had experience with.

All Rumple had to do now, was wait. Henry was supposed to sneak into one of his houses, get some clothes, his toothbrush, and whatever else he wanted, then come back to the pawn shop, and spend the day with Rumple.

Belle was at the library. Her plan for the day was to reorganize the science fiction section, and Rumple was sure he would have to pull her out of the library so she would get some sleep. The thought was amusing.

The bell above his door _dinged_ and Rumple turned to see Henry, a backpack flung over his shoulder, panting for breath.

"I made it!" Henry wheezed.

"Indeed. Put your things where ever you'd like to, Henry. Would you like to see how I spin, first? Or would you like me to show you, then get to work on my own?"

"Why are you spinning? You don't have to."

"I like to, Henry. It calms me down, helps keep the Dark One at bay. Helps me think."

Henry nodded, sitting down at the smaller wheel, "Can you show me first?"

"Of course. Hold the wool like this. I've already got it threaded through onto the bobbin, see? Before you ask, I'll teach you how to do it if you want me to, but this is our first lesson. Don't want to make things too difficult."

Henry nodded, taking the wool in hand.

"Now, work the pedal with your foot, and gently feed the wool through, yes, like that."

Henry smiled, "That's it?"

"The simplest way, yes," Rumple sat at his own wheel, picking up the yarn, forgoing the pedal entirely to use his right hand to turn the wheel, and feed the wool through with his left, twisting and thinning out the wool so the thread created would be thin, yet strong.

"Wow," Henry stopped pedaling for a moment, staring at his grandfather in amazement, "You're really good at this, aren't you?"

"It takes practice," Rumple replied, his eyes never leaving the yarn, "And I've had three hundred years of it."

Henry began to pedal again, biting his lip in concentration, watching his fingers and the yarn carefully.

Rumple smiled at the sight, memories of Bae making the same face as he spun for the first time came from the depths of his memories. Before the Dark One, when all he had was Bae. Rumple breathed deeply, pushing the memories back, and focusing on the yarn in his hand, and the turning of the wheel with the other.

The front door slamming open made Henry jump, but Rumple had suspected someone would interrupt the day. Though he'd hoped it would be later in the day, rather than just after they got started.

Emma stood in the doorway, face clouded with confusion and anger, "What are you doing?"

"Teaching the boy to spin," Rumple replied levelly.

Henry stifled a giggle, working the pedal quicker than before.

"If you're going to to speed up, Henry, you need to thin out the wool," Rumple's left foot began to work his pedal, while he used both hands to demonstrate what Henry had to to, "Like this. Otherwise, the thread won't be good to use for anything."

Henry began to thin out the wool as he continued to work at his increased pace.

"Good job, Henry. Just like that," Rumple praised, "Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Swan?"

"I want to know why you're teaching Henry to spin."

"Charming gets to teach the boy how to sword fight and horseback ride, and I'm getting in trouble for teaching him how to spin yarn? Possibly sew? Make cloth? There are much worse things he could be doing."

"There's always a reason why you do anything. What's your angle?"

" _Emma!_ " Henry exclaimed. He stopped working, then looked up at his mother with defiant eyes, "He just want to spend time with me. Just like Gramps, Snow, You and Mom. And Belle," Henry added as an afterthought.

Emma looked down at Henry, then at Rumple, who hadn't stopped spinning.

"Is there a goal in mind?" She asked, her stance easing.

"If Henry is interested, I can teach him how to sew, and make cloth. Life skills."

"Yes, because using a spinning wheel is so handy."

"Perhaps not, but sewing is a skill many find useful. It can repair rips in clothes, wounds, and in furniture. How much Henry learns is up to him, Ms. Swan. I'm not keeping him here."

"What about last night?"

"I'm not going back to Granny's if he's not allowed, Mom," Henry said stoically, "She didn't have a problem with any of the countless people everyone else has hurt or killed."

"Henry-"

"You killed Maleficent," Henry pointed out, "It was for me, but you still had to kill her. That's still murder, no matter the reason."

Emma gaped, struck speechless.

"And if I have to stay with Grandpa Gold and Belle for a while for you guys to remember that villains are made, not born, I'll do it. I've had fun."

Emma nodded slowly, leaving the shop, shutting the door behind her.

"Thank you, Henry," Rumple said quietly, after a beat of silence.

Henry turned one of his brilliant smiles to Rumple, "It's okay."

"If you want to stop, or take a break, tell me. I tend to get lost in spinning, and I forget how long I've been at the wheel."

"Okay," Henry began again, "I'll let you know."

Rumple nodded, and lost himself in the act of spinning.

(LINE BREAK)

A week passed before Granny let up, and the others were willing to look past their prejudices, all for Henry. In that time, Henry had gone to school as usual, and spent all his free time in either the library with Belle, or in the shop with Gold. He had claimed a room in Gold's massive house, and had slept there.

In a week, Henry could set the spinning wheel up, and spin, all on his own. He'd learned three methods of spinning, and the quality of yarn he was making was already a far cry than what it had been in the beginning.

Rumple had retaught himself how to use both looms he had at his disposal, and had shown Henry what the cloth would look like with varying qualities of yarn. Henry had been mystified, and was working hard to improve his quality of yarn so he could make some cloth of his own without having to worry about it falling apart without provocation.

Rumple was proud, in a slightly heartbroken way. Henry reminded him of Baelfire, while still being different enough that it made Rumple reexamine his memories of his son. It was hard, having to deal with the fact Rumple had lost his son forever, but Rumple had a grandson that he saw his son in every day. It made the loss easier to deal with.

Now, after a week of rising tensions, glares, and more than a few angry words, things were beginning to settle again. Henry was back to his previous living conditions, and had vowed to spend the occasional night at Rumple's.

Rumple was grateful Henry had made the first step in their relationship. Rumple would never forget the week he spent with Henry. He would always treasure the memories of Henry's laughter ringing through his house.

Whenever Henry wasn't in the house, even if Belle was, Rumple always thought the house he'd lived in for thirty years was too quiet. Though, he would never admit it to anyone, not even Belle.

(LINE BREAK)  
Author's Note: I know, this one is shorter than the last two, but the next couple (I think) are going to be massive.

From this point on, this story is going to be seriously AU, starting after Belle banishes Rumple from Storybrooke. Be warned.

Please let me know what you think.


	7. Ursula,Banishment,Returning

Ursula stared at the form huddled under several blankets on her couch, stirring her instant noodles absent-mindedly. When the Dark One had approached her at work, she'd been hopeful. Now Ursula was beginning to wonder if she had made a mistake by letting the desperate, ill man into her home.

It had been six weeks of hearing her neighbours complain about his coughing, six weeks of him eating nothing but the ramen noodles she bought in bulk, six weeks of watching him fight through his illness, six weeks of watching the Dark One deal with his gruesome looking ankle.

All without a hint as to what he was planning, without a cent put towards food. Rumple was doing nothing but burning through Ursula's resources, as limited as they were, and she was getting fed up with it.

However, Ursula hadn't hit the point where she would willingly kick him out of her apartment yet. She wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because of how _fragile_ he looked now. If Ursula had thought he looked bad six weeks ago, she was now fully aware of how nasty a lingering illness could be.

Rumple was wasting away on Ursula's couch, and it took all of her willpower to stop herself from spraying everything with anti-bacterial air freshener, especially him.

Ursula checked the clock on the wall, shoved the last of her noodles in her mouth, chewing quickly and throwing the spoon in the sink before dumping the empty cardboard bowl in the garbage under the sink. She strode over to Rumple, and shook his shoulder roughly.

"I'm going to work. You get some results by the time I come back, and I won't kick you to the curb," Ursula sneered.

Rumple watched her gather her things with tired brown eyes sunken into his skull. Ursula left, shutting the door forcefully behind her. Rumple sighed, sat up, and coughed until the liquid in his lungs settled again. Using his cane, Rumple got himself to his feet, and wrapped himself in the threadbare housecoat Ursula had found in her closet. It wasn't much, but it helped keep his hands from shaking badly enough that he couldn't do anything with them.

Rumple booted up the computer, and shuffled to the cupboard where Ursula kept the ramen. He could smell the noodles she'd made for her breakfast, and that stirred what little appetite he still had. Since his illness had reared its head, Rumple had only been craving a few things: one of Granny's burgers, instant noodles, and _actual_ macaroni and cheese. Granny was in Storybrooke, and Ursula never really bought food that required time to cook. This left him with only instant noodles of varying flavours and types.

And it seemed Ursula ate the last one. Rumple cursed under his breath, and hobbled back to the computer, easing himself into the comfortable chair in front of it. He quickly went to his newly-created fake email that 'belonged' to a professor of linguistics. As much as he hated to manipulate Belle so obviously, Rumple didn't have a choice.

If he didn't get back to Storybrooke soon, he was going to die. His illness was robbing him of his strength every moment he was out of magic's range, and he couldn't survive much longer in the outside world. Rumple didn't want to die out here, away from everyone and everything he cared about. Even if those people hated him, he needed to go back and try to protect them in every method available.

The inbox folder was empty. No new messages. Rumple sighed, scratching at the stubble that he was now sporting. He left the page open, and set the settings so the computer would notify him when an email came in. Now, what could Rumple-

A crash from just outside the door, punctuated by the shrill cry of a young child, forced Rumple to his feet. He opened the door, to find a child kneeling on the carpet outside the door, an older teen trying to soothe the child.

The teen looked up, "Can I help you?"

"I was going to ask you if I could help you, actually," Rumple replied softly, "What happened?"

"Oh, she fell and broke her toy car. See?" The teen held up the small, plastic car. One of the doors was missing, laying on the floor.

Rumple internally sighed, "I'll tell you what, I'll fix the car if you give me fifteen dollars and get her to shut it."

"Done!" The teen exclaimed, "C'mon, Claire. See, the nice man is going to fix your car."

Claire looked up at Rumple with wide, tear filled eyes. She seemed scared at his skeletal appearance, but the desire for her toy to be fixed won. The teen picked up the door, and helped Claire to her feet, steering her inside Ursula's apartment, staring around at the multiple fish tanks.

"Sit at the table," Rumple directed. He hung his cane off the edge of the counter, and rummaged through the drawer Ursula kept a variety of seemingly random items. He knew he'd seen the extra strength glue, where did-

Rumple held the little tube triumphantly. He grabbed the cane once more, and dug the dollar store reading glasses from the housecoat's pocket. He sat at the table, and took the car and its door from the teen.

The other occupants of the room watched in amazement as Rumple glued the door back into place.

"Wow, you can't even tell you've glued it," The teen murmured, "How?"

"I'm good with my hands," Rumple replied, squinting down at the car, "I'm used to repairing a wide variety of things."

"Do you think you could fix a music box?" Claire asked, "Mine's broke."

"Our parents will pay you," the teen butt in, "I swear. I'm sure other parents would be willing to pay you for fixing stuff up, too."

Rumple hid the malicious grin that threatened to bloom, "I can't say no to an offer like that," Rumple handed the car to Claire, "Go set that somewhere so the glue can dry. Leave it for a few hours before playing with it again, all right?"

Claire nodded vigorously, "Thank you!"

"What's your name?" The teen asked.

"Call me Mr. Gold. Many find my first name hard to pronounce."

"I'm Joel. We'll be back soon, I'm sure. Thank you, for this," Joel gestured to the car. He dug into his pocket, and pulled out three five dollar bills, "Here. Like we agreed."

"Thank you, Joel," Rumple smiled, "Just knock when you come back, alright?"

Joel nodded, "Will do. See you in a bit," Joel led Claire from the apartment, and shut the door behind them.

Rumple sighed, and began to look around the apartment for equipment he could use to fix whatever Claire and Joel were planning on bringing to him. He found a tool box, better stocked with tools than he'd figured he'd find. Then, he found a sewing kit that had barely been touched.

Rumple stuck the fifteen dollars into a pocket, and adjusted the glasses perched on his nose. He felt like he'd need them, for whatever the kids/adults wanted repaired.

Sooner than expected, someone knocked on the door. Rumple smoothed back his hair, and stood as tall as he could with the cane. He may be sick, crippled, and destitute, but he would behave as he usually did in his shop: professionally. Rumple opened the door with a practiced, easy smile Gold had perfected over his life.

Claire and Joel were accompanied by a short, plump woman whose brows were drawn with confusion and doubt, "I'm Helen, Claire and Joel's mom. Were you serious about repairing some of their toys?"

"Yes," Rumple ramped up the smile, knowing it would make his eyes soften even more, "I'm rather ill, and haven't been able to work-"

"Has it been you that's been coughing at all hours?" Helen demanded.

"I apologize for that, but I assure you it's not catching."

Helen stared up at him for a moment, an oddity as many were only an inch or two shorter than he himself was, "You're being serious about helping aren't you? Go on, kids. Go get the stuff you want fixed, and bring it down. How much do you want?"

"Depends on what it is," Rumple let Helen into the apartment, watching as her eyes roamed the fish-tank filled room, "I assure you, I'll charge a lot less than the average repair man will, if they can even fix whatever is wrong."

Helen nodded slowly, and Rumple gestured for her to sit at the kitchen table, "If you have anything for me to fix, like clothing, I am more than qualified to fix that too."

"You can sew?"

"My...aunts were tailors," Rumple replied slowly, sitting down himself, "They taught me to sew when my father was out of town."

Helen nodded, "It's a good skill to learn. My mom never taught me, though I wish she'd had."

Rumple nodded, "Yes, the skill has been invaluable to me."

A knock on the door, and Claire and Joel entered the apartment, arms loaded with various toys. Claire sat very close to her mother while Joel sat closer to Rumple. Rumple's eyes roamed the small piles of toys, easily finding out what ones he could fix and what ones he couldn't.

The music box caught his eye. It was older, well made. Rumple plucked it from the others, running his hands over the wooden surface, a small smile playing on his lips as he examined the fairy tale theme. He tilted it so he could see the bottom, and the panel that would allow him access to the insides. The little crank that would be wound for the sound to start playing moved, but no sound was produced.

Rumple fished a screwdriver from the toolbox, and set to work. It took a few minutes to locate the problem, a spring had come loose, and the music box worked like a charm, singing a charming tune for all to hear.

Then, Rumple set to work on the other things that could be fixed, gluing parts back onto toys, sewing holes shut in stuffed animals, and even reattaching an arm onto a teddy bear. It was work that Rumple was certain he could do on even his worst days, and he found himself lulled into a sense of serenity he hadn't experienced since spinning at his wheel.

Soon enough, the piles were worked through, and Rumple found himself empty-handed. He'd fixed everything he could, and had identified what was wrong with several battery-run toys. He simply lacked the tools, or he would have repaired them himself.

Claire had hugged Rumple, smiling up at him with green eyes. Rumple had smiled back, a genuine one that made his dimples show. Joel had shook his hand, and Helen had been beyond grateful. She'd pressed two fifty dollar bills into his hands, and ushered her kids out, thanking Rumple the entire time.

When Rumple closed, and locked the door, he hadn't realized how exhausted he'd become. He put the tool box and sewing kit away, took off his glasses, and collapsed back onto the couch. The entire time he'd been working, he hadn't heard a peep from the computer.

Rumple's heart ached. If the translation had been so urgent, why wasn't Belle replying back to him? He'd answered her online plea the second he found it. What was the problem? Had something gone wrong? Had he given her the wrong information by accident when he was feverish?

Rumple's plan on getting back to Storybrooke hinged on this, on Belle opening the hat to get the fairies out. He knew Cruella and Ursula knew what the beast in the hat would want, and he planned on using that information in such a way that would earn them entry into Storybrooke. Hopefully, they'd let him in afterwords.

Rumple pushed his plans back, working on getting his body to relax enough so he could sleep a little while Ursula was at work. When he woke, he felt his plan would slip into place. At least, he hoped so. All this relied on Belle messaging him back, telling him that the passage had been translated properly, that it had been what she needed.

Rumple sighed, rolled over so his back was to the door, and shut his eyes. It didn't take long for his illness ravaged body to fall asleep.

(LINE BREAK)

Rumple awoke to Ursula coming into the apartment, her hair disheveled and her face drawn into a frown.

Rumple sat up, "How was work?"

"Work. You get your results yet?"

"Haven't checked in a while," Rumple pushed himself to his feet, limping the few steps to the computer chair without his cane. He woke the computer from its sleep mode, and a slow smile appeared.

Belle had replied to him. The message was vague about why she'd needed the translation so quickly, but she assured the 'professor' that it had been perfect. Belle thanked the professor profusely, and offered to pay him for his time.

Rumple replied that payment wasn't necessary, and that he was glad he could help. He turned to Ursula, the grin still on his thin face.

"Well dear. It seems my plan has fallen into place. Are you ready to get your happy ending?"

Ursula set down her purse, a small smile beginning to bloom on her own face, "Of course I am."

"Pack a bag, dearie. We're going to have to leave the city to find Cruella."

"You know where she is?" Ursula looked slightly surprised.

"Yes. I found her through the news."

"How?"

"Her husband has been convicted of severe animal cruelty," Ursula snorted at that. Rumple too saw the irony, but that was besides the point, "She narrowly avoided the charges, but the cops are making a public arrest tomorrow."

"How do you know that?"

"Contacts," Rumple replied, "C'mon, dearie. Get ready, and I'll share the next part of the plan with you."

Ursula nodded, and began to get ready. She stared around at her crappy apartment, and briefly wondered if she could fall any lower.

(LINE BREAK)

Rumple sat in the backseat of Cruella De Vil's car, gripping his cane tightly at each swerve, sudden decrease/increase of speed, and dizzying moves that would have gotten anyone else arrested miles ago.

Rumple hated to admit it, but he was wondering if his weak body would be able to survive the drive to Storybrooke, if this was how Cruella drove all the time. Some part of him wished his lungs would finally quit, so he wouldn't have to deal with the constant barrage of cigarette smoke that made his already fragile peace with his lungs more treacherous.

Rumple couldn't sleep, could barely breathe, and his ankle was beginning to protest about being in a car for so long already, and it had only been a few hours. Rumple sighed, coughing weakly, leaning back against the seat. He had to get back to Storybrooke, so he could protect his family.

Something big was coming, and Rumple couldn't See anything out of Storybrooke, couldn't begin to guess what was on its way. He had the sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach that if he didn't get back home soon, that his family wouldn't survive the coming times intact.

As much as the Dark One would rage and scream about the indignities of being banished, would hate how Rumple fought to not kill his family, Rumple knew it would be worth it. If he had to, he'd sacrifice himself to save Belle and Henry. He'd done it before, and he would do it again without hesitation this time.

The car suddenly jerked to the left, and Rumple had to grit his teeth to stop himself from yelling at Cruella. Ursula seemed about as worried as Rumple felt, but was also keeping her mouth shut. Rumple had to smirk at that; Ursula terrified of a car. It would be more than funny if Rumple himself wasn't worried for the same reasons.

"Are you hungry?" Cruella asked, "There's a turn off, and I want something to eat."

"Please," Ursula, "I haven't eaten since this morning."

Rumple stayed quiet. It would be good for Cruella to have to drive like a normal person for a few minutes, and for her to stop smoking, even if it was only for a few minutes. Cruella eased her car into the plaza, and made her way to the Mr. Cluck's.

As hungry as Rumple was, he could smell the grease that the restaurant made already. His stomach churned at the thought of actually eating any of the greasy, fried chicken. Rumple leaned back, clenching his jaw. He would not puke in Cruella's car, he would not puke in Cruella's car-

"Do you want anything, Rumple?"

Rumple looked up to find Ursula turned around to look at him, "No, thank you."

"Not even a water?"

Rumple internally cursed. Reaching into one of his suit pockets, he pulled out a crumpled five, and handed it to Ursula, "A drink."

"Does it matter what kind?"

"No."

Ursula nodded, turning back around. Rumple leaned back in his seat, keeping his breathing steady. He shut his eyes. _If I fall asleep now, I might be able to sleep through the worst of her driving-_

"You're really on your last leg, aren't you Dark One?" Cruella asked. There was a pause, "Pun not intended."

"It's none of your business," Rumple grumbled, "I'll survive until we get to Storybrooke. That's good enough."

"Rumple, you look like a walking skeleton. You gotta eat something."

Rumple tried to suppress the urge to strangle one of the women in the front seats of the car, "I am not hungry, and forcing me to eat will only make me feel worse. I'll eat when we get to Storybrooke."

Ursula, thankfully, let the matter drop, and the car fell into an uneasy silence. Rumple once again shut his eyes, and began to work on relaxing himself. If he could fall asleep, the trip would feel significantly shorter than it actually was.

Rumple ignored the world as Cruella ordered the food, and a bottled water for him. He ignored the sudden jerks forward whenever Cruella could ease ahead in the line. He ignored everything until Ursula all but threw the bottle of water at him. He drank a few swallows of the cool water, and proceeded to ignore the world again.

Rumple managed to fall asleep before Ursula and Cruella finished their meals.

(LINE BREAK)

"Rumpelstiltskin!"

Rumple cracked one eye open, and straightened from his previous position of being almost laying down in the backseat. His neck, back and shoulders ached, and he was certain his ankle had swollen significantly.

"What?" Rumple grumbled, rubbing at his eyes, "Are we there?"

"Yes! And I don't see any hint of this Storybrooke place!" Cruella snarled. Rumple looked through the windows, and spotted his dark blue tie hanging in a tree a few yards away.

"We're definitely here," Rumple replied, "Cloaking spell. You can't see the town, but if someone's there, they can see us."

"You never told us that! How are we supposed to break something like that?"

"We're not. They're going to let you in."

"How?"

Rumple pulled out his cell phone. He'd kept it turned off for the entirety of his banishment, and pressed the on button. Once the phone turned on, however, he noticed something odd. His phone had been flooded with multiple texts, calls, and voicemails. Why were they trying to get a hold of him?

Rumple turned the volume on the phone down so only he could hear, and played the voice messages.

" _Hey, Grandpa Gold. Can you call me back when you get the chance? Everyone's starting to get worried. Where did you go?"_

 _e_

" _Rumple, please pick up the phone! Something's happening, and no one knows who this sorcerer is. No one can find you. Please, please answer me!"_

" _Gold. Where the hell are you!? Belle's in hysterics, and Henry isn't doing much better. Are you behind all this? I swear I'm going to wring your scrawny neck if this is all some sick joke-"_

" _Rumple...I don't even know if you're alive. We're not holding a funeral, because I won't let them. Everyone else has given up hope except for Henry and I...Please don't be dead. Please don't have let whoever is doing all this kill you. Please, Rumple, I need to tell you I love you again. I don't know where you are, but I will fight to find you, I promise."_

" _Grandpa...I know you're still alive. If you ever get this message, please call Belle first before anyone else. It's like Pan all over again. Please, please don't be doing this for some stupid reason."_

There, the messages were all from Belle and Henry, with the occasional one from Emma, until the mailbox was full. Rumple felt beyond confused. Going through his text messages, he discovered they were much the same: full of worry and love from Henry and Belle.

But, Belle had banished him, hadn't she? Rumple thought back to the night of his banishment. He'd been in his shop when he'd been summoned, cleaning his spinning wheel. He had teleported to find Belle with the dagger, crying about how he'd betrayed her somehow. Yelling about how he didn't deserve her, then commanded him across the town line before he'd been able to do so much as blink.

Rumple had broken down after that, staring at the space where he'd last seen her, his bad leg folded underneath him, tears streaming down his face. Rumple hadn't thought about that night at all, avoiding the pain and hurt it brought with it. Now that he thought about it, the pull of the dagger hadn't really felt like anything he'd ever felt before. A far cry from Zelena and Regina, and no one had ever held the dagger but himself and Belle since.

Rumple dialed Belle's number before he had a chance to think. Ursula and Cruella were demanding answers, but they could wait.

"Rumple?" Belle answered on the second ring.

"Belle, what's-"

"Oh, thank goodness you're alive! We were all so worried, where-Never mind. Where are you?"

"Outside the town line," Rumple replied quietly, "I thought you banished me."

"I'd never banish you," Belle sounded angry, "What are you talking-"

"The magician you mentioned in your messages. I think they wanted me out of town, and made a glamour of you to do it."

"They don't have the dagger-"

"Magic," Rumple replied, "I was...less than my best. I-I thought you'd finally given up on me."

Belle's voice softened, "I'd never do that, Rumple. Is there a way for you to get into town?"

"It's not just me, Belle," Rumple replied quickly, "I'm with Cruella and Ursula. They're trying to find their happy endings."

"I'm getting my purse, and then I'm getting Emma and Regina. We'll get you all in somehow, Rumple. I swear. Are, are you alright?"

"I've been outside Storybrooke, sweetheart. What do you think?"

There was a pause, "How bad?"

"Belle-"

"Tell me, Rumple. How bad is it?"

"Very," Rumple admitted slowly, "Please hurry."

"Do you have anything in the shop?-"

"The Snow Queen's scroll," Rumple replied, "Should work. I-I don't know where it is."

"Regina has it," Rumple could hear Belle fiddling with something, "Stay there. I've got to go. You'll be back in Storybrooke before you know it. I'll call you when we're about to throw the scroll over the town line."

Then, Belle hung up. Rumple stared down at the cellphone in his hand, mentally watching his plan go to pieces. Belle hadn't banished him. _Belle hadn't banished him, someone else had._ Henry cared, Belle cared, and he could be with his family-

"What was that about, Rumple?" Ursula craned her neck so she could see Rumple better, "Are we getting in?"

"Yes," Rumple replied shakily. He sighed, leaning back onto the furry cushions of Cruella's car, "I don't suppose you could let me out, could you?"

"Why?" Cruella asked, "We're being let in."

Rumple glared, "Because I'd like to be able to walk over the town line rather than have to be carried over, thank you. My bloody human body doesn't like me very much."

Ursula nodded, "That's fair. I should get out and stretch anyway. Give me a sec."

Ursula climbed out of the car, and Rumple shoved the seat forward so he could get out. The going was awkward, as he almost got his cane tangled in the seatbelt, and the car was low to the ground, but he managed to hobble out of Cruella's car without falling.

Rumple leaned on both the car and his cane, feeling his expensive shoe digging into the tender flesh of his ankle. _Just a little while longer, and I'll be back in Storybrooke with my magic. I can fix my leg the second I cross the line._

As swollen and tender Rumple's leg was, he knew it would be his illness that would be the worst thing. He'd have to expel the blood that had collected in his lungs before he could put his magic to work, and that would be uncomfortable at best and downright agonizing at its worst.

As Rumple began to pace a little, trying to loosen up the stiff, swollen joint, his thoughts began anew. _Someone powerful in magic used a fake dagger, pretended to be Belle, and used their magic to force me out of town somehow. Who could it be? Not Regina, not me. The other likely candidates are dead, or unheard of in Storybrooke. What am I missing?_

"How long is this going to take, darling?" Cruella asked, a cigarette dangling from her hand.

"Depends, dearie," Rumple replied, "On how long it takes for them to debate letting us in."

"Your maid isn't just going to let us in?"

"She doesn't have the means to, and she's no longer my maid."

"What is she then?"

"My wife," Rumple stated dryly, "and I expect you to treat her as such."

"Or what, darling? You'll cough on me?"

"Oh no. Far worse. I'd have you ask the Wicked Witch, but she's…nothing more than the soot in my fireplace."

"You killed her?"

"I tortured her to death," Rumple grinned. He still didn't remember, but whenever he thought back to Zelena, the Dark One would revel in its revenge.

"No."

"Oh yes. The heroes even approved," a half lie. Not important.

Cruella opened her mouth to say something when Rumple's phone began to ring.

"Belle?"

"We're on our way to the town line," Rumple could tell Belle was in a car, "We're letting you in first, then we'll discuss Cruella and Ursula."

"Belle-"

"That's not my decision, Rumple. I'd let them in if I could."

Rumple sighed, "Alright. How far away are you?"

"Less than five minutes, I think. Oh, wait. Closer, I can see you in the middle of the road."

Rumple winced, "I'll see you properly in a minute," he snapped the phone shut, and stood stock still, a few yards from where he knew the town line to be. He knew he looked like complete and utter shit. He hoped Belle wouldn't kill him for not taking care of himself.

As if he would be so lucky. Belle would probably force him back home, feed him more food than he was willing to eat, make him sleep, and make him rest. Death would be too easy for him.

Suddenly, a little scroll, tied shut with a red ribbon, flew to the ground near his feet. Rumple sighed, crouched own, and picked up the scroll. He untied the scroll, and read the words. Looking away, he could now see the crowd of people that huddled just behind the town line. Rumple sighed in relief, quickly striding over the town line before Cruella and Ursula could do anything.

Rumple's lungs immediately seized when the cool touch of magic washed through him, strengthening the still tender and swollen ankle. His legs folded beneath Rumple as his lungs began a revolt, all caused by the magic trying to repair the damage dealt in almost two months of no magic.

Blood splattered onto the cold pavement, Rumple saw stars as his body cried out for air, his chest and throat felt like they were being torn apart. Suddenly, as abrupt as the coughing began, it stopped. Rumple took the first clear breath he'd been able to take since his banishment, and sighed in relief.

Wiping the blood from his chin, Rumple stood, glaring at the assembled audience, daring them to say anything. Belle rushed foreword, hugging Rumple tightly before moving into a kiss. Rumple returned both gestures, feeling the magic and strength of True Love running through his veins for a moment.

Then, he heard the swearing. Rumple turned to the town line, to see Ursula pacing the length of the road, swearing heartily in his name. Rumple felt his lips quirk into a smirk. He tossed the scroll over the town line, watching Ursula's rage turn into surprise.

Ursula returned to the car, where Cruella opened it. The twin looks of manic glee that erupted on both the women's faces was priceless. Cruella eased her car past the town line, giving Rumple a wave as she did.

Belle stared at Rumple with tear filled, blue eyes, "Rumple, what the hell happened to you? You look awful."

"No magic, Belle. Did you really forget my magic does more than strengthen my ankle?"

Realization dawned on Belle's face.

Charming cleared his throat, earning a glare, "Yes?" Rumple asked.

"Do you know who's been behind the attacks?"

"Attacks?" Rumple blinked. He looked to Belle, who looked more annoyed than anything else.

"Yes. The attacks made on Regina and Emma. Once you were gone, anyone with lots of magic has been targeted."

Looking now, Rumple could definitely see Regina and Emma looking more haggard than before. He shook his head, "I didn't even know there were attacks going on."

"So you say!" Snow butted in, "But things started getting really bad the day after you were gone, how do we know you didn't plan this somehow?"

"Why would I want to be banished?" Rumple demanded, "I rely on magic to keep me functioning like the average person. Going out there for two months almost killed me. Besides, with me gone, the only other magic users that are competent enough to accomplish anything are Emma and Regina. As annoying as they are, leaving the town completely unprotected would be a stupid move on my part, dearie."

Belle rested a hand on his arm, but Rumple wasn't really used to the Dark One being so loud anymore. It had been mostly silent during his banishment, and now it was clambering for a chance to be heard. Rumple screwed up his face, bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He battled with the Dark One for a few moments, before Belle pressed her lips to his again.

The shot of True Love had the Dark One retreating back to its corner. Rumple's lips twitched, and he opened his eyes to level a glare at Snow, "Trust me, dearie. If I wanted this to happen, I would have made it so I left town with more than the clothes on my back and forty dollars in my wallet."

Snow seemed to believe that explanation, much to Rumple's exasperation.

"You don't look very good, Grandpa Gold."

Rumple had to choke back a laugh, "I know, Henry. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to eat something that isn't instant noodles and sleep until I wake up by myself. I should be back to my normal self by then." A glamour, a lie, but they didn't need to see him slowly put on weight over a course of time. That was boring, unnecessary for their eyes to see.

Belle's grip on Rumple's arm tightened when she saw the look in Rumple's eyes. He hadn't made a request, he'd told them what he was going to do, and since she was touching him, Belle would come along for the ride. A puff of purple smoke, and they were standing outside their home.

Rumple's shoulders slumped for a second before he straightened. He gave Belle a dazzling smile, and led her into their home. He was back, Belle still loved him, and the next crisis could wait for a few hours.

If it didn't, Rumple would skin whomever disturbed his rest alive. In full view of everyone if that was what was called for. The Dark One buzzed happily at the idea, _oh yes. Remind everyone how much of a monster you are._

As Rumple opened the door, a shiver ran down his spine. Nothing malicious, almost like someone was _watching._ Turning, Rumple could see no one but Belle. Rumple's eyes narrowed. Someone was watching, and that couldn't be good for anyone.

At least, Rumple hoped, whatever was doing the watching didn't seem to be hostile. _I'll deal with you later_. Rumple promised, stepping through the door and allowing Belle entrance.

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: the next time I update, this story will really start to diverge. Be warned.

This is over 5,000 words long.

I should be working on NaNoWriMo. Someone send help.

Anyway, please let me know what you think by PM or review!


	8. Breaking Curses, Neal

Rumple stared at the Sorcerer's Apprentice with wide eyes. His blood had frozen in place, and his heart was beating too fast.

" _What_?" Rumple rasped, not quite believing what he'd just been told.

"The only way to save Storybrooke is to save Baelfire."

"H-He's dead. I _saw_ him die."

"That he did, but he died paying the price of bringing you back from the Vault," The Apprentice's eyes sparkled, "And he does not have to stay down there if you're willing to pay the same price."

"I-I've just let him rot in there?" Rumple whispered, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Would you have gone to save him, even if it meant giving up your life? Your power, your magic?"

" _Yes!_ Anything for my boy!" Rumple growled, "Tell me how I can save him. Tell me how I can protect everyone I care about!"

The Apprentice smiled, scratching at his bearded jaw, "Do you have anything of his?"

"I have his shawl," Rumple replied quietly, "Why?"

"It will be the price you have to pay to retrieve him," The Apprentice gestured to Rumple, "I will have to tie your powers to the shawl so the previous Dark Ones do not immediately take you. The shawl will lead you to your son, and the second you come back into this world, you must throw the shawl inside."

"What will happen to my power?"

"You may need to give it up, as the price for bringing Baelfire back."

Rumple nodded, clenching his jaw. With a wave of his hand, a ratty, old shawl appeared in his grip, "I'll give anything for Bae. Do what you have to do."

The Apprentice nodded, gently taking the shawl, "If you have business to attend to, I suggest you do it. I'll summon you when I'm done here."

Rumple nodded absent-mindedly, "I will come," with a step, and pull on his magic, Rumple found himself in his shop.

Rumple entered his office, and sat heavily on the comfortable chair Gold had spent a good deal of time perched on, fixing antiques. Rumple closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples. The Dark One was shouting, screaming outrage. How dare he consider getting rid of the power, just for a son that would get into their plans-

 _The plans will mean nothing if I can't save my family, and if Bae can still be saved, I will gladly do anything to get him back. I let him go once, I will never do so again._

The mysterious wizard that was haunting Emma and Regina was still undiscovered, and Rumple had been running himself ragged trying to fit the pieces together. Only, he was solving a puzzle in the dark, without all the pieces, and he was pretty sure there were pieces from other puzzles in the mix as well. Rumple had been desperate enough to seek out the Sorcerer's Apprentice, who had looked at him with a sly smile, offered him tea, and proceeded to tell him how Bae was the key to saving Storybrooke.

Now, Rumple had to wait. He would resist the whispers of the Dark One, would ignore the horrible sense of unease this was bringing. He would go into the Vault where Dark Ones went when they died, retrieve his son, and give up his own life if it was necessary. Rumple had already lost his son twice, once to himself, and once to death.

Rumple wasn't going to let go this time. It didn't matter if the Dark One gave him a migraine, made his stomach twist itself into knots. None of it mattered, because Rumple could now find his happy ending.

Rumple was going to get Baelfire back. Baelfire would save the town, Rumple was sure. Baelfire was more of a hero than Rumple could ever hope to be, and he would protect everyone if Rumple couldn't do it himself. All Rumple had to do was wait. All he had to do was wait until the Apprentice called his name.

Rumple rose from the chair, moving to sit beside his spinning wheel. Conjuring straw, Rumple began to spin it into gold, enjoying the feel of magic on his fingers. Enjoying the familiar sensations of spinning, enjoying the fact that the Dark One quieted when he spun.

Rumple had waited for over three hundred years to find his son. A few hours was nothing, not even a drop in the bucket. He could wait.

Rumple would do anything for Bae. Waiting was nothing, he could do it in his sleep. Waiting didn't mean he had to be idle though, Rumple figured as he spun. He may not need it, but spinning gold had always calmed every part of him. He would survive this wait.

(LINE BREAK)

 _Rumpelstil-_

Rumple teleported to the Apprentice before he finished saying his name. Rumple tried to bury his nerves, his fear, behind a sneering veneer of calm. The Apprentice held the shawl with careful fingers.

"All I need now is a drop of your blood. Then, I can open the Vault, and you can go find your son."

Rumple nodded holding out his hand. Using a needle, the Apprentice got his drop of blood, and finished the spell. Rumple was given the shawl back, which he draped around his neck like he'd had when he'd gone to Manhattan with Emma and Henry.

"How what?" Rumple asked.

"Follow me."

Rumple followed the other practitioner of magic through his home, ending up in the basement. There, was the entrance into the Vault.

"How did you get it here?"

"It came through with the second curse. I don't know why."

Rumple nodded, "Fair enough. Let's get this over with."

The Apprentice nodded. With a muttered spell, the door opened, and Rumple stepped through into hell.

(LINE BREAK)

Belle was in Granny's, staring hard at the clock in the far corner. She'd been waiting for Rumple for almost half an hour, and she was beginning to feel worried. Rumple was very rarely ever late, and they'd been looking forward to the dinner date for a week, as they'd both been so busy-

"Hey, Belle!"

Belle started from her intense gaze, staring across at Emma, who had sat down across from her, "Hey, Emma."

"What's up. You look worried."

"It's Rumple. We were supposed to meet here half an hour ago. I've tried his cell phone, the house phone, and the shop. He hasn't answered me back, and no one here has seen him in a few hours. I'm worried, Emma."

Emma started to say something, then her cell phone started to ring. She offered an apologetic smile to Belle, and answered. Her brows furrowed in confusion, "Gold?" A beat of silence, then Emma's eyes widened, " _Neal_?!"

Belle's heart stuttered, "What?"

Emma held up a hand, telling Belle to be quiet. She listened intently for a moment, before standing, "C'mon, Belle! Call David and Mary Margaret, tell them to meet us at the hospital."

Belle gathered her coat, "Emma, what's-"

"I don't know. We've got to hurry."

Belle followed Emma to the little yellow Bug, sliding into the passenger side, "Emma-"

"I swear, I'm sure this'll all make sense later, but Neal is alive, and something's wrong with Gold. That's all I know. Call-"

"David and Mary Margaret. Got it," Belle fished her cellphone from her pocket, dialing Mary Margaret's number. She left the other woman a message, and did the same for David, "They're not answering."

Emma swallowed, and Belle felt the Bug begin to pick up speed, "I'll call them later, if they don't find out beforehand. What the hell has Gold been working on?"

"He's been trying to figure out who's been attacking you! I have no idea what's even happening-"

"It was a rhetorical question," Emma muttered, making the Bug practically fly over the streets of Storybrooke, "I'm sure we'll get our answers soon enough."

Belle nodded, clutching her phone tightly. Worry built in her chest, as well as confusion and a little anger. _What did you do Rumple? Has all this been a lie?_

Emma came to a screeching halt in front of the hospital, barely taking the time to lock the doors before she hurried through the front entrance, Belle hot on her heels. The lobby was decidedly empty, but the pair of woman could hear loud coughing, yelling, and a baby crying from the intensive care unit.

The scene they stumbled upon was one they had not been expecting at all.

Charming and Mary Margaret were trying to soothe baby Neal, who was wailing in their arms, outside an intensive care room. Neal, Rumpelstiltskin's son, was shouting something at Dr. Whale, who was shouting right back. All the while, Rumpelstiltskin was coughing heavily into a plastic bedpan, blood staining his lips.

Belle pushed her way into the room, "QUIET!"

Neal and Whale stopped shouting, turning to stare in shock at the usually quiet young woman. Rumple continued to cough, however, and Charming finally took baby Neal away, walking down the hallway so everyone could hear themselves think.

Emma stormed in after Belle, "What the hell's going on?"

"I'd like to know that too! I woke up to find him," Neal jerked his thumb in the direction of his father, "Coughing huge amounts of blood in this random guy's basement! He brought us here, then he vanished-"

"Bae-" Rumple choked out.

"What the hell, Gold?"

Rumple inhaled a rattling, wheezing breath, swallowing dryly, "Can't talk-"

"Bullshit, you're the Dark One, heal yourself."

Rumple's eyes shone, and his lips quirked into a smirk that Belle remembered: one of self-loathing. His breath rattled alarmingly, "Not the...Dark One."

That caught everyone's attention, "What?"

"gave it up..." Rumple whispered, "like I should have..."

"Papa," Neal whispered, his face slack with shock, "What?"

Rumple erupted into more coughing, dark red blood spewing from his lips, "you...have to save...town."

"What are you talking about?!"

Rumple made an odd sound between a sob, a cough, and someone choking. The hands clutching the bedpan griped it so hard the fingers were turning white.

"I'm sorry, but everyone has to get out!" Whale spoke, loud and clear, "He can't breathe, and this isn't helping."

"But-"

"No. I've got to get him stabilized, and I can't do that with everyone in here. Does anyone know what this is?"

"It came from the Frontlands, back home," Neal answered, "I don't know-"

Whale cursed, "I'll do my best, but some illnesses that crossed over don't have a cure, I don't know-"

"Try!" Emma commanded, grabbing both Belle and Neal by the arms, "C'mon, lets give the doctor some room."

Whale closed the curtains around the room, blocking anyone from watching what was going on. The coughing began to slow, and eventually stopped. Nurses rushed into the room.

Belle sat heavily on one of the benches outside. Neal was full of nervous energy, rubbing his palms together, and pacing.

"You were dead!"

Neal shrugged, "I-I was in the Vault...I don't remember much...I think Papa came to get me."

"He gave up his power for you," Belle murmured, "If he's not the Dark One anymore. He gave it up, probably as the price for you."

Neal swallowed dryly, "and what, he can't use magic anymore?"

"I've never heard of anything like this," Belle murmured, "The Dark One giving up their powers and not dying. I-I don't know."

"Besides, with how sick he is...might be better if we can just cure it, rather than ignore it," Emma said, "He's been ignoring for a long time."

Belle nodded, "Yeah."

Neal sat with a huff, "Now what do we do?"

"We wait," Belle replied.

(LINE BREAK)

Dr. Whale had never seen bacteria like this, and neither had Frankenstein. The bacteria seemed to be a simple type, but after taking x-rays and checking Rumpelstiltskin's lung capacity, it was clear the bacteria were dug into the soft tissues of the ex Dark One's lungs. Whale had no idea what to do, how to treat his patient.

The doctor within him cringed at the thought of experimenting on his patient, but Frankenstein reveled in the possibility. He could learn quite a bit from this.

Whale sighed, running a hand through his short brown hair. _Antibiotics. The strong stuff, multiple kinds. Like I would if I were treating tuberculosis. We want to wipe it all out, and we don't want to risk it coming back stronger than before._

Whale exited the lab, and went back to the ICU. He found Emma, Belle, Neal, the Charmings, and Henry all crowded near Rumple's room, watching the slip of a man breathe shallowly through the glass door.

"I have a plan," Whale announced, "I'm going to put him on a range of antibiotics, and keep him under close observation. Hopefully, that'll clear whatever this is up."

"How long will that take?" Belle asked.

"Could be a few weeks, could be months. Or a year, or more. It depends."

Neal scrubbed at his face with his hands, "So, he's going to be okay?"

"If the antibiotics work. This disease is from the Enchanted Forest. It might not react at all. If that's the case, his lungs will have to be continually drained of the fluid building in them. I could do a lung transplant, but with how weak he is, I doubt he'd survive the operation, much less afterwords."

"Start him on the antibiotics," Belle said, her voice steady, "And we'll go from there. No point in worrying about step twenty when we haven't even started step one."

Whale nodded, "He's going to be out for a while; we gave him a sedative to calm him down. You're not going to do any good here. Go home-"

"I'm not leaving," Belle and Neal spoke in unison, earning an exasperated glare from Whale.

"I can't force you to go. I'm going to get him started on some IV antibiotics first, and some fluids. He's still too skinny, and if this is anything like during the Curse, he's going to lose his appetite really quickly."

"Can I stay?" Henry asked.

Belle smiled weakly, "If Emma doesn't have a problem with it, I don't."

"Yeah, the more the merrier," Neal muttered to himself. He sighed, then shook his head, "I don't mind, Henry."

Henry looked over at Emma, pleading with his eyes. Emma sighed, "You're going to show up, whether I approve or not. Go for it. Text me if you guys want anything, and I'll bring it with some dinner."

"Thank you, Emma," Belle smiled softly, and ushered Henry into Gold's room.

Whale was already setting up the IV, muttering to himself the entire time.

Belle pulled up the chair close to Rumple's bedside, and clutched at his hand with both of hers. She took a deep breath, hating the fact she could breathe so easily when Rumple was clearly struggling.

"What did he do?" Henry asked quietly.

"He saved me," Neal replied, running a hand through his hair, "He, uh, he gave up being the Dark One for me."

Henry nodded, wide eyes staring down at the fragile figure of his grandfather, "We had a funeral."

Neal looked surprised, "Really?"

"Of course we did," Henry replied, turning and hugging his father tightly.

Neal returned the embrace, hugging Henry tight to his chest, "Thank you."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Henry whispered, still hugging Neal.

"He will be," Neal promised, "Even if we have to do the fighting for him."

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: This has been my favourite chapter to write so far.

As I've got it figured out, there are only a few chapters left (I think).

Please let me know what you think, via PM or review. Honestly, I don't bite!


End file.
